In a Whole New World
by StarViky
Summary: We have met creepy old ladies in alley ways, freefalled out of my tree house a billion feet up in the sky, survived and passed out in and orange headed guy's arms all in one day. I'm pretty sure something is wrong. WERE IN FRUITS BASKET!
1. Falling

**Okay this is a Fruits Basket story where my friend and I get transported to the manga world of Fruits Basket. The characters aren't really us their OC's we clamed. Thanks's for helping me write this Cami.**

Disclaimer ~We own nothing but Nicky and Elliot

Nicky Fowl~ 15 years old. Has mid back curly/wavy flaming red hair with bright gold streaks (she loves red velvet cupcakes, so the red hair suits her) with side bangs. Light tan skin with lots of freckles on her nose and cheeks. The gold streaks were shaped like lightning bolts and were darker around the edges. Her zodiac animal is a small furry red fox with a golden dipped tail and paws. Her eyes are a bunch of different shades of gold (it's not like the ugly brown gold but the shiny pretty one). Average height. Loves animals and nature. Takes a lot of fighting classes (think Kyo) and is competitive. Loves fashion. Her greatest qualities are annoying people, telling jokes, singing, dancing, fighting, pranking people and for some bizarre reason (only Elliot knows this) she can control the air currents around her and bend them to her liking. Her parents are extremely rich and powerful people but are never there for her when she needs them. Best friends with Elliot Grace. Both love reading Fruits Basket manga and watching Fruits Basket. Wants to be a performer one day.

Elliot Grace- 15 years old, 2 months older than Nicky. Has mid back strawberry blonde hair with crescents shaped electric blue streaks that framed her tan face. Her zodiac animal is a small fuzzy gray/blue wolf. Her eyes were the color of the Caribbean. She's average height and likes to be called Parker for some random reason. She is also a champion swimmer and figure skater, always in competition. And even though nobody but Nicky knows it she can control the element of water like Nicky can with air, she can also breath underwater and if she wants to she can create air bubbles around people so they can breath too. Her greatest qualities are swimming, figure skating, getting information if she's persuasive enough (unlike Nicky who annoys people until she gets what she wants), sometimes really shy but not really. Her parents are also extremely rich and powerful but like Nicky's they don't really care for her. Best friends with Nicky Fowl and both love to read manga and watch Fruits Basket. Wants to be an Olympic swimming champion one day.

BTW even though Nicky and Parker are rich they're still kindhearted people, not snobs like their parents.

Okay now the story really begins.

It was a crisp autumn evening. The sun would set in a few hours and everything was at peace. If you would look out your window one might see a relaxing afternoon. It was the perfect time to go to the park, or walk your dog. That peace was broken though by a petite red headed girl giggling as she ran ahead of her blonde friend singing a song about a shopping spree, the blonde girl Parker Grace yelled for her friend Nicky Fowl to slow down.

The school year was finally over and Nicky and Parker were exited to hit the mall and get their autumn shopping done. "Would you slow down the mall won't go any where" said Parker as she gasped for breath. Nicky rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening to anything I told you in history class"

Parker returned the roll, "No I was busy taking notes"

"For what Parker, the school year is over anyway."

"_Still_,"

"Well since you forgot, I'll tell you again. You know that creepy alley a few blocks down the mall."

"The one with all the weirdoes"

"What are you talking about, I take offence the word weirdo."

Parker scoffed. "Surprise surprise, I meant the bad weird, you're the good weird. What were you doing there anyway?"

Nicky suddenly remembered what she was talking about. "Oh yeah so I saw this poster. It was about Fruits Basket."

That immediately got Parker's attention. "What did it say?"

"It said that they were selling a movie of Fruits Basket. "

"No wonder you were running!"

"Yup. The poster said that the movie was so good that major Fruits Basket fans would pay millions for it!"

"Good thing we have milions!"

The two girls finally reached the end of the street were two large white marble mansions stood facing each other as if they were wrestlers challenging each other to make a move.

"Okay let's just go home, change, get some cash and hit the mall."

Nicky nodded. "Sounds good but let's go to the store and get the DVD first. I really want to watch it"

"Okay fine"

The two girls turned and ran opposite direction both heading for opposite mansion.

10 minutes later

Nicky came out back pack free. She had just showered and was ready for the day in her usual attire, black skinny jeans, white one of a kind designer tank top with golden flower designs on the side. She had on black converse. In her pocket was her wallet which held about a million dollars cash (The money's normal to her). There were also a bunch of credit cards neatly organized. When Nicky's parents traveled they sometimes took her to new exotic places and every time Nicky would open a bank account there. She had bank accounts in France , Australia , New Zeland, Tokyo Japan , China , South America , and so many more places she couldn't list because it would take to long.

Nicky spotted Parker coming out of her house. She had on blue skinny jeans, long sleeved white V-neck white shirt with the sleeves pulled up a little. She was also wearing white converse. Her wallet held the same amount of money Nicky had with the same credit cards from countries she visited.

Nicky grinned. "Let's go DVD hunting! MARCH!"

Parker rolled her eyes once more.

"Um… Nicky the mall is 15 miles away, why don't I just call a limo"

"Oh um… right. I new that."

Parker took out a ringer, it was a small remote with a blue button on it, every time she pressed it, Sebastian, their chefuar would know where to find them. Nicky had one just like it except her button was red and she had decorated the remote with vine like designs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Just stop here Seb, the mall is only a mile away and the DVD store is right next to it," Parker said.

As Sebastian slowed to a stop, Parker and Nicky got out. Once they got to the DVD store they found the DVD almost immediately, it was like an instinct.

As they were leaving an old woman around her, 70s, approached them.

"Well, you look some rich girls who like to buy things,"the old woman said.

"How do you know we're rich," Nicky said. "No offense, but don't you think you're a little old to trust your instincts."

The old woman laughed. "I'm 73, I think I know what a rich kid looks like."

"Well, um, it was nice meeting you, but um, we have to go," Parker said obviously wanting to go.

As they were going the old woman grabbed Nicky by the wrist.

"Ahhhh! What do want you old lady!" Nicky yelled.

"Don't you want to see what I want to give you for free," the old woman whispered.

"What's for free," Nicky asked.

"Oh, it's just an old Fruits Basket video that the directors gave me, I don't want it and no one has seen it before." The old woman said.

"Yeah right, the directors have seen it before, right?" Nicky asked.

The old woman shook her head.

"As they were putting it together they thought it was worthless, so they gave it to me," the old woman paused. "This video took me on an adventure I never thought was possible." She smiled as if remembering something.

Nicky grabbed the video and ran. "PEACE OUT, SUCKERS!"

"Uh, I'm sorry for my friend, how much do you want for it," Parker said.

"Just take it," she said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Parker muttered then she suddenly realized something.

"Wait Ms. Is this DVD the one from the poster" But the old lady was gone. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

"Well that was weird" Parker ran to catch up with Nicky.

"Slow down!" Cried Parker.

"Why!"

"Because!"

"Ahhhhh!" Nicky stopped in her tracks!

"What!" Parker stopped next to Nicky.

"Who's house are we going to watch it at!"

Parker looked at her in disbelief.

"Just call Seb."

In they're excitement, they completely skipped their shopping spree deciding just to have a sleep over at Nicky's house and watch Fruits Basket instead. Just as Sebastian pulled up a light rain began to fall, and just as Nicky shut the door thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as it became a full out crazy rain storm.

"You two look like you got some shopping done" remarked Sebastian dryly. Probably not to happy he had to come back all the way in less than thirty minutes.

"Sorry Seb" said Nicky. "We found a Fruits Basket video we really wanted to watch"

Sebastian, their personal chefuar was a close friend of the girls and new all about their love for anime.

"whatever... and don't call me Seb!" snapped Seb... Ahem Sebastian

Sebastian shut the window blocking his view off the girls.

"I hate storms" muttered Parker.

Nicky looked at her curiously "Really I love them, I thought you we're supposed to like water anyway"

Parker rolled her eyes. "I do, water from the ground" she suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Nicky curiously.

Parker chuckled. "I just realized that were just like Poseidon and Zeus. Me being Poseidon controlling water and all and you being Zeus loving storms and air"

Nicky smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah your right"

"A duuuuuur of course I am"

Nicky cocked her head to the side. "I wonder if I can control electricity"

"It would be cool, then we could have barbeque with a side of fried mansion"

"Parker I didn't mean it like that"

Parker shrugged. "Well maybe you could try little things like zapping people and stuff, you could try it out Saturday"

Every Saturday Nicky and Parker get together and go to the forest were they built their own training area to train with their 'special powers'

"Okay"

"We're here"

"Thanks Seb"

"Don't call me Seb!"

"It's better than Sebastian" Nicky rolled her eyes. "You can take the rest of the day off"

Sebastian smiled. "Alright cheerio, Seb is off to a hot spring!" Sebastian reached into the pocket off the door a produced a pair of dark black shades, he flipped them open, put them on his eyes and drove off.

Nicky and Parker laughed. "Come on let's watched the DVD at my house, my parents are out at one of their stupid parties so we can have out mega fruits basket sleepover"

"Cool, my parents don't care, their hosting a party at our house right now"

"Awesome" agreed Nicky.

They entered Nicky's mansion and set out for the tree house they built together as kids. Even when they were children Nicky and Parker were extremely talented kids. At age eight Nicky received an award for the youngest, talented, artist in the world. Parker also received an award for the world's youngest, fastest, swimmer in the world. It was a very big deal but as luck would have had it neither of their parents managed to show up to the awards ceremony, Sebastian did though and that was enough for the girls.

"You put the DVD in and I'll get us some sleeping bags, blankets, make some popcorn, the usual"

Parker nodded as she climbed up the rope ladder disappearing from view into the tree house.

Nicky and Parker were sitting in their sleeping bags, a bunch of pillows propped up behind them as they got comfortable, there was a bowl of popcorn in between them as they huddled close to the screen, close but not close enough to damage their eyes. Each of them was clutching a stuffed animal, Nicky was clutching a cat and Parker an adorable dolphin. They were so exited that they didn't even bother to change or put away their wallets or phones.

"Press play already will ya" said Nicky impatiently.

Parker clicked the play button and the movie started to load, a little too slowly for their liking.

"Hey Nick"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't that old lady seem a bit…mysterious to you"

Nicky shrugged. "Well kinda, I mean how many old ladies have you met that give you a never before seen Fruits Basket movie in creepy alleyways…why"

"Well I tried to ask her if the movie was the same one from you found on the poster"

"Tried?"

"Yeah I tried but she disappeared"

"Disappeared? You mean…like disappear disappear, like into thin air and stuff"

Parker nodded, "When you ran out of their like a lunatic I asked her how much she wanted for the DVD, she said it was free, and then I was like 'okay sure' and then…she disappeared"

Nicky shivered. "Creepy…look the movie is starting"

In the beginning off the movie it showed places in Fruits Basket like the school, Sohma house, cemetery, Shigure's house and suddenly stopped at the pathway leading into Shigure's house. But as it did Nicky looked at the window and gasped. "PARKER! Look!"

Parker jumped about three feet into the air. "Oh my GOOOOOOOOD!"

It looked as if they were on the inside of a space ship flying into the air, Nicky looked down and almost screamed again, the two mansions were now tiny specks and suddenly everything got covered by clouds. The tree house started spinning really fast and Nicky almost fainted, but she willed herself to stay conscious meanwhile Parker was looking very green. A little voice told her that if they were going under water she wouldn't be as sick but this was air, Poseidon's enemy, her enemy, Nicky was her enemy. _SHUT UP!_ thought Parker, _Nicky's my friend. My best friend. We might be opposite but that just brings us together. We've been together through thick and thin. She's my best friend whether you like it or not you stupid voice._ And somehow that worked, Parker willed herself to think about all the great thing she and Nicky had experiences together calmed her down _Shopping, swimming, flying, training, pranking teachers, laughing at teachers ,running away while the teachers chased us with giant sticks of meat. _Parker inwardly laughed at the memory but realized now that she was falling.

The tree house was gone along with everything inside it and she and Nicky were freefalling, most likely to their deaths.

"CAN YOU LAND US!" yelled Parker over the rush in her ears.

Nicky leaned towards Parker and the air easily guided her.

"I-I DON'T KNOW WERE GOING TO FAST!"

Parker grasped both of Nicky's hands.

"Listen to me Nicky, you're my best friend and I'm not going to lose you like this. Concentrate. Think of all the happy memories, like in Peter Pan when they tried to fly. Or in Harry Potter when Harry tried to conjure a patronus. You can do this. Just concentrate"

But it was to late. The ground was approaching rapidly but Nicky was all ready on it. Gold and blue electricity surrounded Nicky. It was as if she was getting a big colorful electric shock that showed. But Nicky showed no signs of being burnt or electrocuted.

Parker grasped Nicky's hands tighter. _So this is how it ends_ thought Parker. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash… but it never came. The two girls came to an abrupt halt and inch away from the ground was as if an invisible bungee jumpy cord was holding them, Parker half expected them to fly back up into the air but they never came. Suddenly Parker's imaginary cord snapped and the two fell with a soft thump. Parker blacked out immediately. Not because the fall had scared her no, the fall and Nicky had saved her. And for once Parker was grateful for not being in the water. She was sure that if their was water and Nicky wasn't with her that she would have caused the biggest belly flop in history.

Nicky was a whole different story though. Stopping the fall had taken a lot of her energy away. She had no clue though where the blue and gold lightning came from though but still she willed herself to stay awake just a little while longer. Nicky looked over at Parker. _Thanks Parker _thought Nicky mentally _If it wasn't for you we'd both be dead right now._

Nicky tried to stand up but immediately fell, but not on the floor, into a pair of strong arms, and the last thing she remembered before passing out was a head full of orange hair.

**Okay that's the first chapter, We'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple weeks, but with Thanks Giving and school coming up most likely not. Please tell us how you feel about the story, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks's again for helping Cami. BTW I'm also really sorry I deleted my Naruto story. REVIEW!**


	2. Talks, Acting, and Fire

**Hey everyone. I would like to thank '_ILuvZero and __Pocky__ yum_'for your comment it really made my day. Okay so here's chapter 2**

When Nicky woke up she was in a bedroom that looked suspiciously like Tohru's in Fruit Basket. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened and she stood up and spotted Parker in another bed next to her. Then she immediately lay back down. Her head was pounding and spots were dancing in front of her eyes. She shook her head, not wanting to faint again.

"psst Parker, you awake"

Nicky spotted two bowls of soup next to her and wrinkled her nose.

_Why does everyone think soup is the answer when your sick_ though_t_ Nicky. Next the soups were two long spoons. Nicky picked one up and grinned as she bent down to wake Parker up.

She poked her in the side. _Nothing_. She poked her again. _Nothing._

_Poke. Poke .Poke. Poke .Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Will you quit with the damn poking already. It's driving me crazy"

Parker cracked an eye open and gasped. "Nicky!"

The two friends hugged glad to see each other. "Where are we"

"I'm not sure Parks, but it looks a lot like Tohru's bedroom from Fruits Basket"

"Wait... Why are we whispering"

Nicky rolled her eyes. "And I thought you were the smart one. Were trying to not cause atten-" Nicky was cut off by footsteps. She expertly jumped into bed without causing any noise and shut her eyes like she really was asleep.

The door opened and Nicky felt about 5 new presences. She learned how to sense people and was now an expert at it, since she can control air she can also sense people close enough to feel them, she can also sent messages to people, and if Nicky wanted to she could let them send them back, its kind of like reading peoples minds(Nicky could do that too)

"I'm telling you guys the truth" said one of them. His voice sounded very familiar.

"He's right you now" said another familiar voice.

"Damn right I am. We saw them fall a billion feet from the sky, and then stop like an inch away from the ground and fell. Then the blondy and redhead fainted so Tohru and I brought them here and called Hitori"

Nicky and Parker would have gasped except they were supposed to be asleep.

_Now I get it_ thought Nicky_ Weird flashes of Fruits Basket, Orange hair, familiar voices. WE'RE IN FRUITS BASKET!_

"Maybe it was just your imagination and you just saw them walk and fall stupid cat"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT YOU WERENT THERE SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

"Stop fighting you two" Nicky and Parker realized that it was Shigure talking, "You wouldn't want to wake up these two beautiful young high school girls would you"

Nicky felt a tingle at the back of her neck when Kyo and Yuki looked at her.

Nicky and Parker both heard Hitori speak next.

"Well they aren't hurt physically but if Kyo is right, if they did fall out of the sky, the redhead used up a lot of energy to stop their fall. I've heard about special children and if Kyo is right, maybe, just maybe they might be one of them, I'll have to do more research."

_You mean there's more of us with special powers! _Thought Parker.

Hitori started speaking again "The blonde, I sense something about her too, maybe something to do with water, I'm not so sure but she'll probably wake up soon, the redhead probably won't for sometime, probably I'd say a week but I'm not so sure…Now that I realize…I know nothing about special children like them. If they wake up then call me, I'll be at the library. Oh and feed them some soup too. I think leeks will work"

Both Nicky and Parker felt like vomiting. They had tried leeks only once at a fancy restaurant their parents took them and had spit them out immediately, resulting in leaving the restaurant a little too early. Parker like some soups but Nicky hated them all.

Everyone awkwardly shuffled out of the room and the second the girls heard their footsteps die away they jumped out of bed.

"We're in Fruits Basket"

"There are more kids like us with powers"

"Do you think we'll ever get back home, not that I want to"

"I wonder if I'll ever meet the other kids with powers like us"

"This is so cool" they said together"

Suddenly Parker's face went white. "Parks…hey Parks you okay"

"The DVD, it…it took us here"

Nicky stopped to think. "I think your right"

"I am…think about it, the old lady said the DVD took her on and adventure she never thought was possible"

"The lady, the old lady she looked really familiar didn't she, almost as if I saw her somewhere before" said Parker. She racked her brains but didn't come up with anything.

"Maybe she was in a Fruits Basket episode, or in the manga" said Nicky.

Parker shook her head. "Maybe she was in disguise, she looked old but her voice sounded as if she was in her mid-twenties, her eyes also looked young"

Nicky put her hands in her pockets(she was still wearing the same clothes) her phone and wallet were in their but so was something else. "The DVD" gasped Nicky.

"What abou—" Parker was cut off when Nicky produced the DVD, still in the case except something was different about it.

"Look at it" instead of saying Fruits Basket on the case it said _Return Home_. On the cover were two marble white mansions. Their mansions. And in the middle of the street stood Nicky and Parker, arms around each other grinning.

"Oh uh look at the back" said Parker. Nicky, still in a daze flipped the cover over. There was a massage in neat curly writing. It said:

_Nicky and Parker_

_Almost everyone loves their home. A warm bed. A wonderful family. Everything. But you have a chance to make this new world your new home. You can have everything and any thing. If you succeed, the portal will close, and you will stay with your new family. The ones that actually love you. If you fail you shall return home and this memory shall haunt you forever. I have failed. I don't want the same to happen to you. Have fun. And good luck. You'll need it._

_Kana_

"That name!" gasped Parker. "I swear I've heard it before, damn it I can't remember"

Nicky slipped the DVD into her pocket and sat down. "I feel like we're in one of those fan fictions we hate to read"

Parker laughed quietly, "Hey your right"

Nicky remembered something, "Hey Parks do you still have your wallet and phone"

Parker felt inside her wallet. "Yeah I do"

Parker opened her wallet and gasped lightly" Instead of her American money there was Japanese dollars(We don't really know much about Japanese money so we're just putting dollars)

"Hey I have all my credit cards"

Nicky checked her wallet. There was Japanese money and different credit cards too.

"So do I"

"Hmm…I wonder"

"Wonder what?" asked Nicky curiously.

"Well…if we have our phone and credit cards, do you think that my summer home/mansion that our parents bought two years ago is still here. I just realized this but these woods look just like the ones we saw two years ago"

Nicky shrugged. "I think it is here… well I guess I know where we'll be staying" she joked.

Footsteps suddenly approached the door and Nicky and Parker didn't have any time to get back in bed and pretend to be asleep. The door slid open and in came...Yuki

"Oh so I see you two are awake"

"Yup! Thanks for finding us but we got to go!" Parker said cheerfully as she tried to walk past Yuki but failed.

Suddenly Tohru came up. "Hello, I'm glad to see you two are awake. I'm Tohru by the way"

Nicky grinned and waved. "Hi I'm Nicky, Nick for short and that's my friend Elliot but don't call her that because she gets really pissed so call her Parker!"

As Nicky, Tohru, and Parker babbled away Yuki felt his sweat drop. _She's like a miniature Momitchi oh great! _He thought annoyed. Then another thought struck him. _Kyo sure is going to hate her _(I think nooooot)_, she seems like the mischievous pranking type._

"Hey I have an idea, how about we go down stairs and tell the others you guys are awake" surprisingly they agreed and Yuki led the others outside to the garden where Kyo and Shigure were sitting on chairs. Outside at the garden was a large bird bath with a bunch of sakura blossoms growing around it. The floor was a beautiful grassy green. There were two benches and three chairs made of straw and wood. The back yard was really quite relaxing.

Kyo brightened. "Hey your awake" he said then he turned to Nicky and pointed a finger at her. "Now you can tell this damn rat that I was right, you did fall out of the sky didn't you, you had this blue and gold lightning surrounding you when you stopped"

Nicky burst out laughing. "Me, fall out of the sky, yeah right, and blue and gold electricity, you where probably day dreaming"

It struck Parker how easily Nicky could lie and act while she couldn't even tell a lie without apologizing and looking like an idiot. _I need to get some lessons_ she thought.

She snapped her head back to Nicky and Kyo when she heard screaming.

"NO! I _SAW_ YOU FALL OUT OF THE SKY!"

"WELL YOU WERE WRONG"

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!"

"Alright that's it"

Kyo swung his fist back and tried to punch Nicky but she sidestepped easily and grabbed Kyo in a head lock. "What the—Hey!, how did you—oh just hit me already"

Nicky grinned. "Your so stupid"

A sudden electric shock went through Kyo's whole body. His hair stood up on it's ended and Kyo smelt something burning.

"Hey what's that smell it smells good"

Tohru screamed. "YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Tohru I know I have orange—wait AHH!"

Kyo began running around in circles and waving his arms franticly and suddenly Tohru(who had ran inside earlier) came back out with a huge bowl of leek soup. She threw the soup on Kyo and the fire was soon gone.

"Wait a minute is this…AHHH COME ON. DID THIS HAVE TO BE LEEK SOUP!AH GREAT. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

Everyone roared with laughter as Kyo began running around in circles, clearly forgetting about the electric shock and fire. But Nicky and Parker didn't. They both made eye contact and nodded, both feeling sorry for Kyo so Parker looked at the bird bath Kyo was running around and the water slowly began to rise than fall, right on the running Kyo. Pretty soon the leak smell was gone. And then (thanks to Nicky) a strong wind started blowing around Kyo like a friendly tornado and soon Kyo was dry. But his hair was puffed up and it looked as if his jacket had shrunk a little and was squeezing him tightly. Kyo took off his jacket and sat on a chair.

"Now that's more like it"

Then he looked at Nicky. "The electricity, I felt it. And the fire, how did—"

Nicky shook her head. "I didn't" she sounded so sincere that even Parker almost believed her. Everyone else seemed to though because soon the matter died down.

"I guess I'll go call Hitori" said Shigure. Parker pretended to be interested.

"Who's Hitori"

"He's a doctor, he was here earlier but you two were asleep, he might want to talk to you"

Nicky and Parker shared a look. Both of their eyes read the same thing. _Trouble_

**Okay that was chapter 2. Review.**


	3. Home

"Hey Parks"

"Yeah"

"Just leave the talking to me…kay"

Parker nodded.

She sat down again her hands twisting in her lap. Nicky on the other hand was trying to conjure electricity again.

"So Nick... how did you give Kyo an electric shock"

Nicky shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure, when it happened I felt something new. A sort of power that I had built up inside of me, like I was finally letting it out. It wasn't scary, I liked it."

Parker bit her lip. "Do you think you can try it again"

"I'm trying right now. But I can't"

Parker shrugged. "What about when we were falling out of the sky, Kyo said that there was blue and gold electricity surrounding you"

Nicky shrugged. "Maybe I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside me" she joked.

Parker laughed. "From Naruto right"

"Yeah"

The door suddenly slid open and in came...

"Hitori!"

"I see you know my name, do you mind introducing yourself"

Nicky flipped her bangs out of her right eye by conjuring a small wind.

"I'm Nicky…Nicky Fowl and that's my best friend Parker Grace"

Hitori nodded. "That's an unusual name"

Parker shrugged. "Um… it's m-my nick n-name, my r-real name is E-eliot" she stuttered.

"Well than I guess I'll start with Nicky, how are you feeling"

Nicky pointed to herself. "Me…I'm feeling great. Really pumped up. Like I could run a hundred miles"

Hitori nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Have you had any leek soup yet"

Nicky wrinkled her nose when Hitori looked away but she put on a fake smile.

"Of course I have, Parker and I both. Why do you think I feel so pumped. Tohru's cooking is amazing"

Hitori nodded, writing something down.

"Tell me Nicky, have you ever made anything happen in your life. Anything you can't explain, when you were angry, happy, or similar moods"

Nicky knew exactly what Hitori was talking about, but Hitori only new the least of it. Nicky had discovered her special power very early in her life. When she was just five years old she had flew all around town. That's the same way she met Parker.

**FLASH BACK**

**Little five year old Nicky was sitting on a swing in her backyard, she was very small and could be easily mistaken as a three year old. Nicky's parents were out of the house, probably at a dinner party. Suddenly a strong wind started blowing, the swing started flying back and forth dangerously high and fast, Nicky blinked hard, her eyes stinging from the wind, her little hands grew tired from trying to hold on, suddenly the swing jerked when it got high in the air and Nicky was thrown off. But instead off falling she soared like a trapeze artist into the air with a great burst of laughter. She started soaring threw the air and around her backyard. She had never felt so free... **_**SNAP!**_

**Nicky whirled around in the air and spotted a pair of big blue eyes staring at her in shock but also recognition. As soon as Nick spotted her she flew down.**

**"You can...but I...me too" the girl started stuttering as she stepped out of the bushes.**

**Nicky grinned. "Cat got your tongue"**

**The girl was dressed in deep blue almost purple short shorts and a Caribbean blue tank top with a silver flower design on her chest, she also had on blue converse. She was about a centimeter taller than Nicky with mid-back blonde hair and blue crescent shaped streaks.**

**The girl threw her nose in the air.**

**"No! I was surprised that you have super powers too"**

**Nicky stepped back. "I just discovered it now," the girl crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"**_**I **_**discovered mine two months ago, what did you say your name was again"**

**Nicky crossed her own arms over her chest. "I didn't"**

**"Well what is it... let's not wait for the grass to grow"**

**Nicky rolled her eyes. "The name's Nicky Fowl, and you are..."**

**"Parker...Parker Grace"**

**"So Parker what were you doing spying on me"**

**"I wasn't spying!"**

**Nicky grinned playfully.**

**That grin turned into a chuckle and then to a laugh. Pretty soon the two girls were rolling on the floor laughing.**

**Parker was the first to recover. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, my real name's Eliot but everyone calls me Parker"**

**Nicky shrugged. "Apology accepted...so you can control air too?"**

**She shook her head. "Nope I control water"**

**Nick smiled. "That's cool. So you want to go for a fly"**

**Parker smiled, "After that do you want to go for a swim"**

**"Yeah sure!"**

**And after that Nicky and Parker became the best of friends, doing anything and everything together.**

**Present Time**

Nicky smiled. "Nope, nothing weird ever happened to me, unless you count winning every fight weird"

Hitori looked confused. "Fight?..."

"Your joking right, fight as in martial arts, I have been a black belt for seven years, and I won an award stating I am the youngest, most talented, female artist in the whole world"

Hitori scribbled something on his clipboard. "Wow your parents must have been extremely proud"

That shut Nicky up and Hitori noticed, he decided to let it go for a while thinking it was a touchy subject, little did he know that it was so much more. Parker shot Nicky a sad, pained look.

"Okay Parker same questions, how are you feeling"

Parker's head snapped back to Hitori, "Me..I'm f-feeling good"

Hitori wrote something down.

"No wonder, Tohru's cooking really is a wonder"

"Hmm..." Parker nodded.

"So have you made anything happen in your life, anything strange"

Behind Hitori Parker saw Nicky shake her head quickly

"Well, I am a world champion swimmer, and I'm really good at figure skating"

Hitori wrote something else down. "What I mean is have you two ever, you know done something that- I mean have you ever done anything that controlled the elements of Earth"

Nicky giggled, "Were not super heroes Hitori"

"Right then, I understand you'll need a place to live an-"

"Oh that won't be necessary sir. We've both been here before with our families and we have a summer house here at the edge of the woods"

"I don't think I've seen it before mind giving me directions" Hitori took out a piece of paper and a pencil and gave it to Nicky.

She quickly began copying a map that led to their house. "There you go"

Hitori nodded a thank you

"Well why don't you two head over there and I'll send over some people to help you get setteled in"

"Hitori's on to us, I'm sure of it"

Parker nodded in agreement. "I was sure I would something slip"

Nicky giggled. "I know, you were stuttering like a mad woman who just saw a ghost"

Parker stuck her nose into the air as they both changed direction and started walking on a dirt path that looked like gold.

"Well then I guess your going to have to give me lessons"

Nicky shrugged. "Well if you want to learn how to lie you might as well learn from the best"

Nicky stopped and raised an invisible sword in the air. "To the power of the liars!" she shouted dramatically.

Parker rolled her eyes while giggling. "Your so weird" she joked.

Nicky looked proud. "What can I say...it's a gift"

Parker rolled her eyes and the gasped.

"..."

"..."

Parker was the first one to break the silence. "It's even more beautiful than the last time I saw it"

Nicky nodded solemnly.

The best vacation they took (in their opinion) was definitely Japan, and the reason for that is because of the house...or mansion in their case.

The two were standing in front of a crystal clear medium sized Caribbean blue lake that was about twenty five, maybe thirty feet deep. There were beautiful multicolored fish swimming in all directions, but the scattered into the underground tunnels that were built in the lake (naturally of course) for the fish to swim else where.

There were exotic under water plants and colorful stones there two. To their left was a ten foot tall waterfall that was easy to climb. Once Nicky had climbed up there with a large barrel and had rode the waterfall and fell into the lake inside the water fall. For Nicky it was like a rollercoaster that Parker was just scared of. But what nobody knew, besides Nicky and Parker of course was that there was a tunnel under the waterfall that led into an underwater cave behind the waterfall. And the cave itself was amazing, there were huge diamonds, gold, jewels, and rubies that could get as big as large pumpkins. But Nicky and Parker told nobody of the cave afraid that they'd come as take the beautiful jewels away.

A couple feet away there was a mini hot spring where you sit to relax after swimming and warm up.

All around them there were tall beautiful trees that were really easy to climb on if you had the experience, and all around the lake there was light golden brown sand that smelled suspiciously like Mexico. It was paradise for anyone but that wasn't the least of it.

To there right was the same golden dirt pathway leading up to a fancy wooden fence that used to be painted a rich white color but over time the paint had peeled off and was lying at a crumpled heap on the floor, Nicky with a flick of her wrist sent the old paint peels flying away with a small wind.

Parker opened the gate and smiled, Nicky peeked in behind her and grinned. There was another pathway that was made of solid gold stone in the ground. It was surrounded by smaller jewels and rubies, making it look very pretty when it glinted in the sun.

The front lawn was fairly large with mixtures of forest and neon green grass that definitely needed a good mowing. But it looked fine, maybe the automatic sprinklers still worked. There was a large tree with many twisting branches and was a deep red color with emrald green leaves. It was much like the tree with the tree house back home. There were also many exotic plants there that where brightly colored like the one's in the lake.

There was also a large bird bath with vine like carvings. At the top there was a statue of three humming birds each facing an opposite direction forming a triangle, but it was empty. Parker made a mental note to put some water in later.

On the other side of the lawn there was a large three layer fountain that had wave like carvings on all three layers. On the top there were two dolphins that glimmered gold when sunlight hit them at an angle. It was empty too, _I have to get some water for these fountains_ thought Parker.

The two girls walked up the gold stone steps feeling as if they were walking on the yellow brick road from The Wizard of Oz. Nicky and Parker gazed at the beautiful mansion before them, dreading the thought of cleaning it all.

The mansion was much like the one back home. It was a tall building painted a shiny white color. It had two large marble pillars in front of the porch with a large circle shaped stained glass window above it. There were brightly colored vines growing on the side of the house that could easily be used to climb to the roof, which is what Nicky did almost every night. On the porch there were two mahogany wooden benches on either side on the large double doors with flower designs on the side. The color was faded though. Nicky shrugged it off, they could easily spray it with one of those sprays that shine wood.

"Okay" said Parker turning around. "Here's the plan, we go down to the basement, get everything we need, and then we clean up the outside of the house, like mowing the lawn, painting the fence and house, and spraying those benches, then we'll do the back yard. After all that we'll clean up the inside of the house, I mean how dusty could it be"

Parker pulled out a loosed floor board next to one of the benches, took out two golden keys and put the floorboard back in. The keys were one of those old style ones, they looked as if they would open treasure chests or something similar. She gave one key to Nicky and then opened the door with her own key.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Nicky, her voice echoed off the walls of the house. The house itself though looked like a dust bunny palace. Silver three feet of dust covered the walls and floor like a never ending carpet.

Parker shook her head. "Change of plans, we get everything we need, take it out side, then come back in and clean this place up first, _then _we'll clean up outside"

Nicky whimpered, "The house has suddenly turned into a nightmare" Parker nodded. Instead of walking through all that dust Nicky helped Parker and the two of them flew down to the basement and with the help of Nicky levitated all they needed outside.

"Wait!" yelled Nicky.

"What"

"We can't clean the house in this" Nicky pointed at herself and Parker nodded. "Come on, there's bound to be some clothes we left behind, besides it's really hot" Parker nodded.

Again Nicky and Parker flew upstairs. There were eight floors in the mansion, Parker's room was on the third floor and Nicky's was on the seventh floor, close to roof where she could fly around freely. Parker's room was on the third floor because her room was two doors down the indoor pool.

Nicky entered her old room and smiled. It was just like she had left it. On the last day Nicky had put an invisible bubble of air in most hallways and rooms so that it won't rust or get dusty but oddly enough she forgot the great hall. So most rooms including Parker's and hers weren't the least bit dusty.

The walls were fiery flaming red with bright gold vine like designs flying around the room, there were posters of Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Save Me! Lollipop, Kaze no Stigma, celebrities, and some manga drawings that Nicky drew all over the walls. On a single wall there were gold silver and bronze medals, trophies, and many other awards. It seemed that if anyone who tried to decorate there walls this way would have failed miserably but Nicky managed to pull it off and make it look good.

In the corner there was a queen sized bed made of mahogany wood. And the bed sheets (Nicky was a mega fan of Harry Potter) were red and gold with the Hogwarts crest in the middle. Her carpet were swirls of gold, like paint on a canvas. On the opposite side of the room there was a large mahogany writing desk with a droor on either side, and inside the droors there were many kareoke CDs.

Opposite of the desk there were two bookshelves framing the door and wall filled with all of Nicky's favorite books and mangas including Fruits Basket, Kaze no Stigma, Save Me! Lollipop, Naruto, and many more. There was also a shelf next to the Fruits Basket manga with the Fruits Basket DVD. Nicky made a mental note to search for who Kana could be later. There were also many, many CD's that she had recorded (remember she's a performer) and a bunch of different DVD's that contained movies she was in, and some tapes of her live in concert.

And to the right of the book shelves and the door there was a medium sized stage with two large speakers on each side and a mike stand in the middle, there was also a sound system behind one of the speakers where you could insert a CD to sing, and behind that on the wall there were two TVs that showed the karaoke lyrics from the CD. And in front of the stage there were a couple round gold tables with built in seats.

And finally her closet...

There were two mahogany wooden doors that opened up to her closet the doors itself had wind patterns that Nicky had carved in out of bordem. Her closet was a large walk in one that was about half the size of her room, it was part closet part dressing room.

Clothes lined the walls on racks, Nicky was really grateful that none of them were dusty at all. On one side there were casual clothes like skinny jeans, short shorts and designer tops, and on the other side there were clothes like short dresses, short skirts, tights, and clothes Nicky usually wore for performing. Shoes were also lined up on the wall like knee high black high top converse, leather boots, flip-flops, sandels, the usual.

Nicky quickly changed into short bright purple shorts and a gold tank top and flew down stairs not wanting to walk. She met Parker at the top of the stairs where the dust trail started. Parker was wearing short lime green shorts and a neon pink tee-shirt, her hair was tied up in high pony tail.

"While you were changing I went to the control rooms were, thank god all the cameras still work and the only places that are dusty are the great hall, the stage room, and the pool room"

Nicky nodded. "But there's another problem"

"What now!"

"How do we clean those rooms"

Parker grinned, "Just leave that to me"

**

* * *

**

Nicky grinned evilly, "This is gonna be so much fun"

Said person was hovering in mid air inside the house, she had two buckets of Oxi Clean (powder you use to clean stuff) hovering next to her, and she was carrying another bucket of it, on the opposite side of her there were three other buckets hovering in the air.

Parker was standing out side gallons of water was balanced in the air, with the help of Nicky Parker will glide inside with the water flying behind her as the Nicky mixed the powder in with the water, then Parker will fly around the room washing all the walls, stairs, and floor with the water. Then Nicky would fly around the room and pushed the air all around her in a mini tornado much like she did to dry Kyo and dry the entire great hall, then they'll do the same with the pool area and stage room.

"Ready, set GO!"

Water rushed in so fast that Nicky barley had any time to react, quickly pushing the buckets she quickly mixed up all the water and guided the air around Parker making her fly around the room, she trailing behind her.

The two moved quickly, they were used to this. They were powerful by them selves, but invincible together!

**WERE BACK! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT WERE BACK NOW! HAPPY THANKS GIVING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer~We own nothing except for most of the plot, Nicky, and Parker**

**Chapter 4!**

Nicky and Parker both collapsed onto two different benches across from each other in the front lawn. They had just finished cleaning the entire house inside out and where beyond exhausted, after showering and changing they had found and shiny medium sized silver table with gold embroidery and a couple of gold and silver chairs with comfy seats and had brought them out side. It looked good with the rest of the lawn. Then later they went out and bought groceries, well Parker bought the groceries, Nicky spent all her time at various candy stores.

Parker was completely dry because she could control water and had easily dried herself, she was wearing a short sky blue skort (skirt with shorts under) that had a silver butterfly of the side with a silver tank top with blue beads at the neckline, she was also wearing blue high-tops, her blonde hair was down sparkling in the summer sun with the blue crescents braided.

Nicky on the underhand still had wet hair because she says it looks better when it dries by air, and she was right, as the sun shone down her fiery red hair was even more fierce than ever and her golden streaks looked like solid gold. She was wearing short bright red shorts with a red and gold tye-dye tank top. She was also wearing one red and one gold converse on each foot.

"Didn't Hitori say that the other's would be coming to help clean this place up with us" said Parker.

Nicky nodded. "Well we don't need there help any more because the house is spot less!"

Parker shrugged, "Oh well, let's go hang out next to the lake, it's been ages since I've been here"

Nicky opened the newly painted white gate and was about to walk towards the sand when she heard very familiar voices.

"Listen here you damn rat it's this way, just follow the gold path!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Enough! Both of you just give me the map!" Nicky realized that it was Hatsaharu speaking.

"Why don't we just call out" suggested a timid voice.

"Is that Kisa" mouthed Nicky.

Parker nodded, "It sounds like her"

"Good idea Kisa" agreed the voice of Tohru.

"Yeah Kisa"

Nicky realized that it was Hiro and Momitchi speaking.

"HELLO! NICKY! PARKER! ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" bellowed Kyo.

"No need to yell we're right here" said Nicky. She was standing at the very top of the golden dirt path, Parker a few feet behind her.

"I told you, you damn rat!" Kyo suddenly turned to Nicky. "And what kind of a map is this, I got stuck walking half of the forest with this damn Yuki" Nicky grinned and rubbed the back of here neck sheepishly, "Sorry I guess I was in a hurry, but we just finished cleaning everything, the house, the yard, everything"

"In just four hours?" said Tohru impressed, "It took us the whole day to clean Shigure's house on New Year's, well maybe your house is smaller than Shigure's" Tohru shrugged. None of them had seen the house yet.

"WOW!" yelled Kisa, Hiro, and Momitchi the two ran past everyone and to the lake.

"This is amazing"

"Does this lake belong to you guys?"

Nicky nodded, "Wait till you see the house itself, we got a reck room that I'm sure you guys will love it"

"Can we see?"

"Yeah pretty please!"

"Pretty pretty pretty please"

Nicky turned to the house and everyone's jaw dropped.

"You guys live there!"

"It took you only _FOUR_ hours to clean everything"

"The front lawn looks amazing, it would have taken me all afternoon to do half of the yard, how is it you guys did the whole house in just four hours, it's crazy"

Nicky smiled, "Craziness is one of my many appealing qualities"

Parker snorted. "So how about we give you guys the grand tour"

Kisa, Momitchi, and Hiro nodded excitedly, while the rest just nodded their heads bluntly.

"So are you sure this isn't some grand hotel?" joked Haru as Parker opened the gate.

"Yeah we're sure, so should we start from the basement and make our way up"

The basement turned out to be and huge recording studio, there was a sitting area with expensive looking couches and a mahogany coffee table imported from France with a bright gold rug. There were paintings that Nicky painted herself of sunsets and similar images, beyond that were two double door that led to an awesome recording studio where Nicky goes to sing and make CDs.

Above the basement was the kitchen, it looked as if gourmet chefs work there. The granite counter top was sparkling clean and the wood floor was spotless. On the walls were photographs of gourmet meals that Nicky and Parker had taken at French, Italian, Japanese, Indian, and Vietnamese restaurants. The pantry was stocked with peanut butter, cocoa, cereal, jam, different types of chips, not to mention CANDY, and so much more. Leading to the living room, was a glass, see through, door that slides into the backyard.

The living room had 2 leather couches and 3 black leather beanbags. A mahogany coffee table was right in the middle of the room which is where the beanbags surrounded. A 50' plasma screen T.V. was mounted right above the mantle of a fireplace. "Ooohh..." Kisa stared at the T.V. in awe while Hiro and Momitchi crashed out on one of the beanbags.

"These are comfy," Hiro said.

"Um, that's the point smart one," Nicky remarked. Hiro glared at her.

"OK, to the next room," Parker said, finally breaking the staring contest that Hiro and Nicky were having.

Upstairs, were the bedrooms. The first bedroom was a silver and dark purple colored bedroom with a beautiful queen sized bed. There was a writing desk next to the bed and a vanity in front of the bed. The second bedroom had an elegant lavender bed with a white canopy covering the front of the bed. There was a window that had a great view of the lake beneath. The window seat had a pastel colored green sheet with a pillow that said Parker in Dark Navy blue. There was a mini desk literally right next to the bed where a white lamp stood. Next to the window was a walk in closet that had clothes that Parker would obviously where. To the left of the bed, there was a huge white balcony the had roses painted on the railing. The bathroom connected to the room had a dark blue bathtub where gold waves and designs covered it. There were other bedrooms in the hallways that they viewed with similar designs, the pool room which had a humungus pool with high and low diving boards, along with many water slids, a couple changing rooms next to the pool, and two large bathrooms in the middle of the hallway.

The next floor was literally the best floor, Each door was painted a different neon color and inside of them was game rooms all different kinds of games, a couple ping pong tables, an air hockey table, and so much more. The next floor was the reading floor, in each door there was a huge library with different books. On the doors that lead to to Library it had stuff like History or Manga, of Fantasy written on it. The next floors was actually quite unusual. It was a dark hallway only lit with flaming torches on the side of the walls and at the end there were two old style double doors, through those doors it looked like a comand stations, on the walls hung laser tag armor and guns along with a couple of leather chairs, and there was another door on the back, that one was a deep dark black, and through that door was a staircase that led down to an amazing laser tag room, there was fog on the floor and deep green lights shined of the circular walls, any teenage boy or girl would love to spend their birthday their because the arena was the perfect place for a fun game of laser tag.

"What's all this" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me, none of you have ever played laser tag" Nicky gasped.

Everyone shook there heads but Kisa stepped forward, "I have, it's really fun, I played with a couple friends after school once."

"High five Kisa" Nicky and Kisa high fived.

"Maybe later we can all break into teams and play"

Kisa nodded. "Yeah"

They left the laser tag room and got into the elevator. But just as they did Nicky remembered something really important, she stuck out her hand to stop the elevator door just in time, "You guys go ahead of me there's something I got to do"

Parker shot Nicky a curious look but didn't comment, instead she smiled. "Okay" The elevator doors closed as just as they did Nicky soared up the stairs, flying dangerously fast for even a racecar, the next floor Parker was taking them too was the auditorium, it was a hallway with only with dressing rooms on the side and large double doors at the end that led to an enormous auditorium with many seats and a large beautiful stage with dark red curtains. It wouldn't take long for Parker to show them that because the next floor was the floor with Nicky's bedroom in it, and in her room were many Fruits Basket mangas, posters, and a DVDs.

Nicky threw her door open and quickly hurried to the wall, passing a mini stage with speakers on either sides and a mike stand in the middle, she floated a couple feet in the air she gently took off the posters and then hurried to the end of the room and took out all the mangas and DVD. She then carried all of that stuff to the glass doors that opened to a beautiful balcony with a view of everything. And I really mean _everything_. Nicky put all the Fruits Basket stuff under a loose dark red floor board. After that Nicky closed the balcony door and jumped out of the balcony soaring down, the wind whipping her hair back.

Nicky entered the kitchen through the back door and sighed as she slid to the floor. _That was close_ she thought. _Well as long as I'm here_.

Nicky opened the pantry and took out a pack of bubble gum. If there was one thing Nicky loved more than performing it was gum, she chewed literally all day. Nicky opened the pack and took out a particularly large neon pink piece of gum with a surprise lime green filling in the middle. "Ah...how much I love gum" said Nicky to herself as she threw the gum in the air and caught it in her mouth. After throwing the wrapper away Nicky rose into the air and flew upstairs rapidly gaining speed. Just as she arrived on her floor she saw everyone enter her room, she ran to them and entered her room and saw everyone looking around.

"And that!" said Parker "Concludes our wonderful tour, well sort of, the next floor is the gym, it has a work out room and everything, I'll show you guys after this"

Kyo whistled. "This house is bigger than all the Sohma houses put together." He smiled and flopped down onto Nicky's bed.

"Hey! GET OFF MY BED!" Kyo looked at her.

"Why?"

Nicky scowled. "Fine...PERV!"

Kyo looked at her in shook. "What?"

"You heard me. I called you a perv. P-e-r-v. People don't just flop down on people's beds that they barely know unless they are spying or just really pervy."

Kyo didn't respond, instead he just got off and stuck his tongue out at Nicky. She slowly walked over to him and slapped him, hard, in the face. "Ow! You son of a-"

"I'm a girl, smart one. Which would make me a daughter of a..."

"Damn it! Do you always have to interrupt me!" Nicky waited and smiled. Kyo immediately knew she had thought of something.

"Actually, this is the first time"

Everyone burst out laughing at Kyo's dumbstruck expression as they watched him try to think of a good come back.

"What are all these" said Yuki gesturing to one of the walls next to Nicky's bed. It was the wall with a bunch of different award that included movies she'd been in, fighting competitions, singing competitions, along with a bunch of different framed certificates, and medals. There were also newspaper clippings of articles karaoke contests she won including one with a photo of Nicky being presented the award for youngest most talented female artist in the world at the American music award, the award was being presented to her by many famous singers including Beyonce, Lady GaGa, and many more.

"Oh those are the awards I got, there from singing, and fighting, movies, and a couple other sports"

"Wait a minute" said Kyo.

"What"

_"You_ were awarded youngest most talented female artist in the world" Kyo laughed, "I just don't believe it"

Nicky glared at Kyo, she hated it when nobody believed her, she pushed roughly passed Kyo, picked up a random CD, inserting it into the sound system. Nicky hopped up onto the stage. "Is this enough proof" Music started playing and Nicky grinned, happy to be singing again.

Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less? Is it more

When you tell me to beware  
Are you hear are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Out of your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate when you wait.  
Don't relate.

I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be? Tell me.  
Can you hear me?

Nicky grinned

I'm so sick of it.  
Your tensions opposite.  
Never listen  
you never listen

I'm so sick of it!

So I throw another fit.

Never listen.

You never listen.

I scream your name.

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Nicky jumped right off the stage ignoring the dancing Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momitchi, and Parker and jumped right on top of one of the mini tables in front of Kyo and began dancing.

"Woah-woah-woah-woahooooh- woah-woah-woahoooh"

Yuki stood a few feet behind Kyo stunned.

Nicky jumped back onto the stage and started jumping around dancing.

"Come on!" she yelled. Tohru and Parker jumped up on the stage and started dancing wildly with Nicky, and they laughed then jumped back off as she started singing again.

Patience runnin' thin  
Runnin thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite.  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinkin of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do  
Cuz I can't get through to you  
So, what's it gonna be  
Tell me, Can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it  
Your attention's deficit  
Never listen, You never listen  
I'm so sick of it  
So I throw another fit  
Never listen, You never listen

I scream, your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is Freak The Freak Out!

Hey!

"That was awesome!" yelled Haru.

"Yeah your really good"

Everyone but Kyo surrounded Nicky smiling and laughing.

Kyo felt a large pang of guilt settle at the pit of his stomach.

Nicky turned the sound system off and looked at the place Kyo was last standing, except Kyo wasn't there any more, but the balcony door was open. There was only one place Kyo might be.

_The roof_ thought Nicky.

**REVIEW! BTW! If you want to listen to the song go on my profile, look under A Whole New World and you'll see the link to the song!**


	5. A Little Swim

Nicky stared at the balcony then turned to Parker.

"Hey, Elliot-"

"Damn it! I told you never to call me that!" Parker looked at Nicky mad and angry. "It makes me sound like a cow!" But then a thought struck Parker. The only time she ever call me that is when she's really serious

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Haru said, offended. "Wait, your name is Elliot! HAHA!"

"Damn it, I don't care! And-SHUT UP!"

"I won't!"

Fists of fury unleashed as Haru and Parker started to fight, well Haru started to fight, Parker on the other hand just dodged expertly from being on ice all the time it was easy to control how she moved.

"STOP IT!" Yuki yelled.

"Meow, Tohru, your boyfriend gettin' cranky." Tohru and Yuki blushed at Parker's comment.

"So Parks, how about you take everyone down to the kitchen" Nicky turned to Tohru and everyone else. "Have any of you ever tried chocolate pudding?"

Everyone shook their heads but Kisa spoke up. "I have once, a-at school we had to write to American pen-pals, and next month they visited up and my pen-pal Maggie brought chocolate pudding, it was good"

Nicky grinned. "Kisa you are officially my favorite Sohma"

Parker and Hiro rolled their eyes together and Kisa smiled shyly. "Well what are we waiting for let's go" Parker shooed everyone out of the room and then stood at the doorway for a moment. "Good luck"

Nicky gently floated up to the roof and stopped at the edge were climbed on top of the roof, and as expected she saw Kyo sitting down his feet dangleling over the edge of the roof.

"Sup" Nicky said.

Kyo looked up but said nothing.

"Kyo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't bother"

Nicky sat down next to Kyo.

"Why shouldn't I, I don't like to leave my friends when their sad"

Kyo looked at her sharply.

"WHO SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND DAMMIT!"

Nicky didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean it. It's just- AH just slap me again if your angry will you!"

"Why should I hit you"

Nicky looked Kyo straight in the eyes and didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Damn it I sound like an idiot. WHY DO I KEEP STUTTERING!

"I'm sorry" they said after an awkward silence together.

"Why are you sorry"

"Damn it! Will you stop copying me!" they said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

Kyo smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I don't know what came over me when I said you couldn't sing. You proved me wrong, you really are an awesome singer"

Nicky's face reddened. "I'm sorry I slapped you, it was uncalled for"

Another slice rested over them, but this time it was a nice peaceful silence, Nicky and Kyo just sat there staring at the forest enjoying each others company.

Nicky and Kyo walked down the stair joking around and talking about nothing, and just as they entered the kitchen they saw Haru run his finger across the counter and then look at it.

"How is this place spot less when you haven't been here for over two years"

Parker shrugged. "I already told you, were really fast when we want to get something done"

"I love pudding" said Momiji dreamily.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah this pooding is really good"

Nicky laughed and all eyes turned to her.

"How long have you guys been in here, you were so quiet I barley noticed" said Hiro.

"We just came in here and Tohru" Nicky turned to Tohru, "It's pronounced pudding not pooding" Tohru flushed a deep shade of red.

"Oops..." Tohru said embarrassed.

"You guys want to go to the lake, it's really nice," Parker said wanting to do something since she got bored easily.

"Sure" everyone agreed, they couldn't deny a trip to the lake.

"I'll be right back, gotta change into my bathing suit," Parker said.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA SWIM! THE LAKE IS PROBABLY FREEZING!" Kyo yelled.

"WHY NOT! YOU NEVER DO SOMETHING EXCITING! DO YOU?" Parker yelled back.

"YES I DO!" Kyo yelled. While this went on Parker finally stomped upstairs to get changed when Kyo gave up.

"Why don't you guys swim with us" asked Nicky.

Tohru shrugged. "I don't have a swim suit"

"Why don't you just take one from the gift shop"

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" said Nicky innocently.

"You guys have a gift shop?"

"My parents" Nicky rolled her eyes. "Their impossible, come on let's go"

Nicky led them through a jumble of hallways that were definitely not included in the tour and stopped at a bright blue one with water patterns and wave designs, one the door it said 'Gift Shop' in neat curly writing.

Nicky opened the door and everyone started. The room looked more like a huge shopping mall with two elevators on either side of the room and two escalators that were turned on in the middle. Racks of every size were lined up on the walls along with an assortment of shelves and furniture. There were different stores on the edges of the walls that led to different hallways and shops.

"You call this a gift shop"

"Hey, don't blame me if this place looks terrible, it was a last minute notice" huffed Nicky.

But the gift shop was opposite of terrible, it was actually amazing. Like on of those many visited malls in the world where all combined together.

"Follow me" Nicky led them up the escalator and the appeared on another floor that looked almost identical to the first one except there were swim wear everywhere, at on edge of the room there were stuff like floatable chairs for pools, and different colored towels, the room was also split into two sections. One for boys and one for girls.

"Okay I'll go with Tohru and help her pick something out and you guys go together, if you find something you like just try it on in the changing rooms over there," Nicky pointed to two double doors that had 'Changing Rooms' in the same curly writing.

"And we'll meet back here in ten minutes, we won't want to keep Parker waiting"

They split into two groups and started walking along the different rows of clothing.

"Ooh Tohru how about this one" Nicky held up a two piece black bikini with a red star embroidery.

"Well, I don't think I feel…um comfortable in those" Tohru's cheeks burned red.

"Oh" said Nicky innocently, "Okay how about this one"

And this went on and on until finally, Tohru selected a one piece bright neon blue swim suit that showed off her shoulders and clashed perfectly with her eyes.

"Hey Nicky are you sure I could keep this, I mean you've really already been so nice, I just could—"

"Just take it, think of it as a present"

"Okay" Tohru sighed in defeat.

Parker waited upstairs with a blue towel tied around her waist. Her bathing suit was a two piece light blue bathing suit. It had silver and gold waves on it. Her hair was in a braid to her mid-back and she wore sandals from Germany that had gold straps that wrapped around her ankle. She got when her father went on a business trip.

"Damn, where the hell are they?" She muttered under her breath.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN RAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME FOR PICKING A CAT SWIM SUIT!" Kyo yelled.

"I wasn't the one laughing," Yuki said.

"YOU DAMNED BASTARD!"

Just then all of them came up the stairs to Parker's left.

Kyo was wearing orange swimming trunks with a red stripe on the side, Haru was wearing a plain black one, Momitchi and Hiro in identical sky blue trunks, and Yuki in a dark velvet purple one. Tohru was wearing the swim suit Nicky picked out for her, Kisa was wearing a one piece gold bikini with flower designs all over her body, and Nicky was wearing short dark black swimming shorts with a red bikini top.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING! DAMMIT YOU HAD ME WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE LAKE WITH OUT ME!" Parker yelled.

"I wish we did," Kyo whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?"

"I SAID-"

"Stop it guys! Let's just go to the lake." Nicky interrupted.

Kyo and Parker bickered the whole way there.

Nicky leaned to whisper into Tohru's ear, "They are hopeless aren't they."

Tohru nodded.

When they got to the lake Nicky and Parker abandoned their towels on some large golden brown rocks and started to climb up the water fall.

"Come on Parks you can do it, just think your at swim class, it's just like the low dive"

"Easy for you to say, jumping off high place is easy for you because of your air powers but I'm water

"Come on Parks, just pretend it's like the low dive"

They had now reached the top of the waterfall and where standing on a couple boulders in front of the fall.

"Okay Parker you can do this, just think of it as the low dive" Parker looked down and winced. "Only higher" Parker sighed and looked down. "Much higher…Like mount. Everest higher"

Parker took a deep breath and with out a second thought jumped. Parker flipped in the air a couple times doing basic tricks and then landed in the water her body perfectly straight. Everyone ogoled at Parker who came out of the water smiling. Because of Parker having water powers and not air powers she had always had a big fear of heights, that's why instead of joining Nicky on the diving squad Parker entered competitive swimming and won many medals. Both Nicky and Parker came in first place in their squads and won a lot of medals. Parker a little more than Nicky.

Parker walked out of the water feeling refreshed, she smiled up at Nicky, although Nicky could tell it was forced. Parker grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Your turn Nicky!" she shouted, ignoring the "That was awesome" from everyone else.

Nicky grinned down at everyone and ten jumped down flipping backwards as she did, Nicky spun around and did a complicated flip in the air before landing beautifully in the water.

Everyone cheered and clapped Nicky and Parker in the back. "You guys are so cool" said Kisa.

Parker smiled.

"I want to try" said Momitchi.

"Me too!""

"Me too!" yelled Hiro.

"So do I" admitted Kyo, he turned to both Parker and Nicky and smiled sheepishly. "I hate to admit it but you two really impressed me out there"

Parker, in being ever so modest blushed at the compliment, waving it off as nothing, but Nicky grinned. "Really! Thanks! I really like diving and all but Parks is an awesome swimmer. If you want to compliment anyone on swimming it should be Parker"

Parker turned, if even possible, more redder than ever and walked away, to put her towel on the boulder again.

Kyo smiled. "Race ya to the cliff"

Nicky grinned. "Your on!"

**That was chapter 6 everyone, sorry we didn't update earlier but we had exams all week. Review!**


	6. Poof

Chapter 6

Parker swam swiftly out of the water and took a seat on the neon grass in between Tohru and Nicky.

Two hours had passed by and it was almost 3:00 and the sun was shining more brightly than ever. Everyone had finished swimming and was now sitting on the grass, the boys in the shade, and girls in the sun getting a tan.

Parker stretched down on the grass, "That felt good"

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, I missed this place"

The girls started blabbering away and didn't notice foot steps crunch the Earth until Momitchi said, "Shigure what are you doing here"

"Oh nothing much, just getting a tan." Shigure waved his hand as if ignoring the question. Everyone looked at him then started talking again. Shigure frowned.

"I just wanted some attention," Shigure muttered. Then started to walk home, not even noticing the huge mansion on his right.

"We should get going, I was having so much fun I forgot to make dinner, clean the house, do the laundry,..." Tohru just kept listing chores until Nicky finally agreed.

"Yeah let's go, I'm gettin' bored," Nicky said. She also wanted Tohru to shut up.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna' stay here and swim a little more" Parker said. Everyone nodded an left. Once everyone was out of sight, Parker climbed up the cliff and dived.

"Crap, I really hate heights." Parker muttered. She might not like heights but she was good at diving, it was a natural talent, but then again she sucked like poop compared to Nicky and Nicky who was actually a great swimmer, sucked at swimming compared to Parker. Parker just kept swimming in the lake for around an hour when she heard someone say something.

"Wow what a beautiful lake." Parker popped her head out of the water and saw a guy around her age, 16-17. He was tall with a head of untidy, wind swept dark brown hair that framed his light tan face making his emerald green eyes stand out even more, he was dressed in not to tight skinny jeans, black basket ball shoes and a dark green tee-shirt.

"Um, what are you doing here...wait, who are you?" Parker asked the man.

"I'm Maku Sohma" He said.

"Maku...Maku... like the shark, wait Sohma, are you related to Yuki and Kyo" asked Parker.

"Yes damn it, I hate it, what's your name?" Maku asked. Parker hopped out of the water.

"I'm Elliot, but call me Parker. If you call me Elliot I will kill you, it pisses me off when someone calls me that." Parker said.

"Okay... Elliot." Maku teased.

"Damn it! Did you not hear a single word I said?" Parker yelled. Parker grabbed his shirt and swung him to the ground then raised a hand up to punch._ Wow Nicky is seriously rubbing off on me_ thought Parker

"Sorry, sorry. It was a joke, I've realized people can't take a joke anymore." Maku said. Parker didn't answer to the tall brunette.

"I gotta go" Parker said. "See you 'round." Parker smiled and waved but as she turned to go he ran in front of her and she bumped into him.

POOF! A cloud of navy blue dust exploded up. Parker ran to the nearest tree.

"What the hell is this!" She whispered. "Why am I a wolf? Damn it!"

"Wow, she's a lot faster then I thought," Parker heard Maku say. As soon as she heard that she ran to Shigure's house were Nicky and everyone else was.

Nicky heard a rasping sound on the door. She went to it, opened it, and saw a wolf.

"AWW, how cute!" She said.

"Dammit, don't call me cute Nicky. It's me Parker." Parker said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nicky asked. Parker explained her story, how she met Maku, and how she transformed, and how it was just like Fruits Basket.

Nicky nodded and listened and suddenly Shigure who was listening behind the door gasped and fell right through the door making a loud crash, and just as he did everyone ran to see what the problem was.

"Shigure, what's up" said Momitchi who was also there,Haru, Hiro and Kisa went home.

The door suddenly opened and in came Maku.

"Oh boy, not you again" said Parker.

"Maku! What are you doing here. I thought you were in Italy!" said Momitchi.

"I finished my first year of high school and I came back because I wanted to see ya guys. Oh by the way I'm going to be in school with ya guys too"

Kyo was silent, his face red, and was fuming. "You-you bloody bastard, who think you can just waltz out of here and then come back six years later thinking nothing changed. You make me sick!" Kyo ran out of the room ignoring the confused shout of his friends.

Maku looked hurt but quickly put in a false smile. "Well that went well" he muttered.

Shigure looked down. "Sorry Maku, Kyo's a little... emotional today"

Maku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah well. I guess deserved it after what I did"

"What did you do" asked Nicky.

Maku pretended to not hear Nicky. "Parker, is that really you"

Parker nodded and explained the story again to Tohru,Yuki, and Momitchi.

Shigure, who had already heard the story, left to call Hitori, and just as Parker finished the story the door opened and in came Hitori. He took one glance at Parker and sighed.

Poof! Parker had transformed back and just as she did every male on the room looked away. Parker suddenly remembered what happened when someone transforms back and was about to scream when she looked down. She was still wearing her clothes.

Tohru gasped at Parker. "Wow Parks! How did you manage to keep your clothes on" after saying that the males in the room all turned around.

Hitori furrowed his brow. "Nicky, will you please do me a favor and hug Maku"

"Why?" asked Nicky even though she new exactly why.

"To see if you can transform into an animal like Eliot here"

"Don't call me Eliot!"

Hitori ignored Parker and nodded at Nicky and Maku.

Poof! Red and gold smoke surrounded Nicky and in her place stood a small bright red fox with golden dipped tail and paws.

"This...is...WICKED AWESOME!"

Nicky jumped seen feet in the air and did a spinning back flip landing lightly on her four paws. Everybody, including Parker gaped at Nicky, meanwhile, said person, or in this case fox was doing a funny jig.

"Well" said Hitori, "I think we should wait until-" Hitori was cut off by a poof!

In the fox's place stood Nicky, fully clothes and grinning.

"How do you guys do that" asked Yuki, for once he was actually confused and was stating it out loud.

As I to answer Yuki's question Hitori whipped out a thick leather bound book titled "Animal Spirits and Their Legends" Hitori flipped through the pages and found one with a picture of a fox and wolf.

It was titled, "The Cat, Fox, Wolf, and Human Sun" Hitori started reading out loud.

Long after the banquet ended the cat was sad and disappointed. Everyone talked on and on for days about the banquet. Always shunning the cat every time they could. God, the one who started the banquet, noticed this and sent down three of his closest ambassadors down to befriend the cat and rescue him from his misery. But when they got down the cat didn't want to talk or befriend anyone, but one of the ambassadors, the fox found away to break down the wall that the cat had built around himself and when she did the cat saw a brighter side of things. Fox introduced Cat to her two friends Wolf and Sun. But while Fox was busy trying to aid Cat, Wolf and Sun had become closer and had fallen in love. Cat and Fox were extremely happy for them and to show them how glad they were of their sudden love, Cat and Fox planned a banquet of their own but while they did they too started falling deeply in love. And the day before the banquet, they confessed their love to each other, and not only celebrated Wolf's and Sun's new found love but their own.

Hitori shut the book and Tohru gasped. "But, it can't be true can it, I mean, Nicky's the fox, Parker's the Wolf, it's obvious Kyo's the cat, though I'm not sure about the falling in love part, but, who's the Sun"

Parker glanced nervously at Maku but didn't comment.

"Shigure, get Akito on the phone, tell him about the recent events. I want you to schedule a meeting so we can tell Nicky and Parker the...secret"

Shigure nodded and left the room. Parker glanced nervously at Nicky but she shook her head and spoke in Parker's mind.

"Let's not tell them we know or else they'd get really suspicious, let them tell us"

Parker nodded an okay.

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, I went on a vacation with my family and the internet there was horrible, ENJOY!**


	7. CONSTANT VILIGANCE

Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 7, anything you don't recognize is mine.

Chapter 7

Parker waited nervously outside the gate of the mansion, shifting from foot to foot. Hitori, along with Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were driving to pick up Nicky and Parker and take them to meet Akito, Parker never liked Akito because of everything he did to ruin their new friends past.

Parker gazed at the lake and shivered. It felt more like autumn instead of summer, dark clouds blocked out any sign of sunshine. A rough wind started blowing making Parker shiver, she was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a thin gold tank top. Parker ignored the fierce wind blowing her loose braids by staring at her sky-blue converse. The two gold chains Parker had clipped on her right thigh jingled in the wind.

Nicky came out of the house dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight white v-neck tee-shirt, a red baseball hat, and a bright red leather jacket, In her arm she was carrying a faded sky blue zip up jacket.

Nicky tossed it to Parker and Parker sent her a grateful smile in return.

"Thanks"

Nicky shrugged. "No prob."

"Dang, what's taking them so long?" Parker asked.

"Don't ask me." Nicky replied. Just then a blue minivan pulled up.

"FINALLY!" Parker yelled.

"Well, what did you expect with this damn rat with us!" Kyo said.

Shigure shook his head and imitated Kyo and Yuki bickering.

"Just get in the damn car already!" Kyo yelled.

Nicky and Parker slid in the car, Nicky next to Kyo, Parker next to Nicky. Parker tapped Nicky's shoulder, then pointed to Kyo. "Meow."

Nicky laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" Kyo said.

"Oh, don't worry Kyo's just upset that he has to sit with you guys... or he LIKES you!" Shigure pointed out.

"YOU DAMN DOG, THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH AT ALL!" Kyo yelled. Hitori rolled his eyes at all of it. After a while,(of not so smooth riding) they finally pulled up to the Sohma Estate. That's when Parker and Nicky started to quiet down. They were nervous, no doubt about it, in fact, everyone was. No one wanted anything to happen to their newly made friends. They got out and walked to where Akito stayed. Parker and Nicky took a deep breath and entered the room.

The room was nicely decorated and smelled like lavender. Akito was in the corner of the room, his back facing them.

"What do you want?" Akito said softly.

"Um," Parker began. Akito turned around quickly and looked at them.

"I don't believe we have meet before." Akito said. "I am Akito."

"Um, I'm Nicky and she's Parker." Nicky said.

Akito nodded. "So, I suspect you came here for a reason."

Nicky shrugged and pretended to act dumb, her old self coming back to annoy Akito.

"Well I was going to hit the mall with Parks and Tohru" Nicky sighed dramatically, "Bit then we got this tragic phone call from you saying that there was a death in the family"

Her eyes started to water. "And I never, ever like to leave any one while their in depression...So I just had to come" Fake pearly white tears started rolling down Nicky's rosy cheeks and Nicky started to sob into the nearest person's shoulder which just happened to be Kyo.

Kyo held the sobbing girl in his arms awkwardly while Shigure had ran out of the room laughing at the look on Akito's face.

Tohru, Parker, and Yuki not wanting to be rude just stood there trying to keep their face unemotional, which was very hard to do.

Akito on the other hand was fuming, he watched as Shigure and Hitori ran back into the room not wanting to miss anything.

"There was no bloody death in the family you insolent excuse for a human being! I'll have you know that this family is very professional and hardly ever falls ill. But you, with your damn drama, comes waddling in our lives and look were we are now. I don't care if you do transform into filthy animals. Foxes are disgusting, mischievous creatures with no heart at all!"

Nicky smiled and spoke calmly. "Maybe they learn from you"

No body could take it any more, even Yuki and Tohru. They burst out laughing with Nicky in the lead. Akito's face was rapidly changing from it's usual pale to a bright tomato color.

Akito instead slapping Nicky like he would have to any one else he turned sharply to Hitori. "Tell the stupid brats about the curse, I don't care what you do with them, just get them out of my sight. But I'm warning you girl" Akito turned sharply to Nicky. "I will get revenge on you. I will avenge"

Nicky returned the glare with one of her own. "Are you sure?" she said sweetly. Akito didn't break contact and Nicky kept talking. "Because, if you mess with me, you'll be messing with the American, English, and French Navy. And if you even lay a finger on me, you'll have to deal with fish-faces temper over there"

Akito turned slowly to face Parker, and Parker barred her teeth.

There was no doubt about it. Akito looked scared, more then anyone had ever seen him.

He turned around sharply and started walking to the door. "I'm taking my after noon nap now Hitori" The door slid closed and they heard Akito's foot steps fade away.

Nicky started clapping loudly. "Best decision he ever made" Nicky grinned at every one while they stared at he in awe.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Kyo yelled. "YOU DO KNOW HE WILL GET REVENGE, RIGHT? THE WORST HE HAS EVER DONE WAS PUT SOMEONE IN A COMA! HE...WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU FOR THIS! IN THE END, YOU MIGHT! EVEN IF YOU AND PARKER CAN COMMAND THE AMERICAN, FRENCH, AND ENGLISH NAVY, THEY ARE NOT HERE NOW ARE THEY?" Kyo continued to yell. "Stupid." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't be silly Kyo, I was bluffing when I said we had control of the American, English, and French navy"

Kyo looked dumb struck and Parker joined in. "Not only do we have control of the English, American, and French, but Also the Spanish, European, Australian, Japanese, and a couple more I don't remeber"

Yuki blanched. "B-but we're in Japan"

Nicky nodded but Kyo still looked like he didn't believe them. "Prove it!"

Nicky sighed and flipped open her phone. "Hey General Smalls.., I'm in Japan...Oh yeah it's a code seven...So annoying... See ya soon"

And just as Nicky closed her phone a loud rumbling noise filled their ears and they ran outside as spotted a huge black helicopter in the air. A ladder dropped down and a huge man, about six feet tall slid down in a camouflage uniform and black buckled boots. Once everyone but Nicky and Parker got a good look at him they shivered.

The man had two large scars running down from his forehead to his neck and it went trough his eye. His lip was also split and a large chunk was missing from his nose.

"Nicky! Parker!" the huge general's face broke into a grin at the sight of the girls who ran forward and hugged him.

He suddenly turned serious. "I hear this is a code 7. By who"

Nicky grinned. "It's Orange top over there"

The general sent Kyo a death glare as he marched forward.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR MESSING WITH SOLDER! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE FOWL AND GRACE FAMILY HERE. IF I HEAR YOU DISRESPCTICING THEM EVER AGAIN YOU'LL FIND YOUR SELF IN SPECIAL MILIITARY CONNFINMENT, AND YOU DEFINITLEY DON'T WANT THAT! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

Kyo whimpered, he definitely wasn't expecting this as he bent down and started doing push-ups with out a second glance at the general. Nicky smiled brightly.

"Guys I'd like you meet General Smalls, he's the best there is, he even fought in World War 2"

Hitori was the first to loose shock at what just happened. He looked around and saw people come out if their houses with worried looks on their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Smalls"

"Its General Smalls!" he barked

Hitori jumped, "Yes well General Smalls, this is a big surprise for all of us, I thought that Nicky and Parker were just bluffing when they said all that military stuff but I can see now that I was wrong"

Shigure, Hitori, and General Smalls chatted away as if they were old friends while everyone watched Kyo, very amused, as he did push-ups

After a few minutes General Smalls grabbed onto the ladder. "Well I suppose I should get going" he turned suddenly to Nicky and Parker. "If you two ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away. And remember" the helicopter started to rise and General Smalls yelled, "CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!"

The helicopter drove away very quickly in a blink of an eye and Kyo finally stopped his push ups lying at a heap in the floor huffing and puffing. "I'm done General Smalls?"

Nicky laughed as she helped Kyo up, but Kyo, still very tired, leaned on Nicky for support.

"W-where's General Smalls" he said breathlessly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So let me get this straight" said Nicky. "The Sohma family is cursed, and transform into animals of the Chinese zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex or are under a lot if stress"

Hitori nodded. "Now I understand you are all very shocked but we can prove it"

Nicky and Parker weren't the least bit shocked, they had warned Fruits basket a million times and didn't really care that the Sohmas' could transform, Nicky and Parker didn't really even pay attention when Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo hugged Tohru and transformed. They were too caught up in their own thoughts of why they could transform.

As Hitori babbled on and on about how they should never tell their secret and be very careful and blah blah blah Parker stretched her memory of who Kana was that she completely missed when Hitori took out his phone to see what time it is that she missed his background, a picture of Kana. And Nicky, well Nicky was daydreaming about food.

"Do you all understand" said Hitori, snapping Nicky as Parker out of their dazes.

Nicky smiled as if she was listening the whole time. "Of course we understand, thanks for helping us through this, we would of been totally lost without your guidance"

Hitori rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was nothing really"

Nicky, her face turning from kindness to humorous suddenly burst out laughing. "Wow I'm good, I have no idea how I said that with a straight face" Nicky shook her head and Parker rolled her eyes.

"Well it's three o'clock, who wants to go to the mall" Parker through her fist up in the air as she could have sworn she heard a cricket chirp.

"I've got work to do" said Hitori walking out the door quickly.

Shigure followed suit. "I have to write the last chapter for my book"

"I got a student counsel meeting" Yuki ran out the door.

"I finished all of my work and dinner's in the fridge, I could come" said Tohru.

"That's great Tohru, what about you Kyo" Nicky turned her large golden orbs on Kyo and before Kyo could say anything Nicky spoke for him.

"That's great let's go"

Nicky grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him outside followed by Parker and Tohru, on the way out of the Sohma Estate they met Maku and Parker dragged him along too.

And Kyo had to admit it he had fun. They went to many shops and he watched Nicky, Parker, and Tohru try on crazy outfits and normal summer ones, and for Nicky some performing ones. Nicky and Parker after much debate with Tohru bought her some or perhaps many new nice clothes.

Then they went and saw a funny comedy, after that they went to a fancy cafe. For once in his life Kyo actually felt like he belonged with the world. And he even managed to bring back some of his old friendship with Maku. Yeah. He had fun.

**Okay that's chapter 7! The next chapter probably won't be up until like a week after new years! Remember to REVIEW!**


	8. Auditions, Limos, and Privet Jets

Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since the confrontation with Akito and everyone, besides Nicky and Parker, have been on their toes waiting for Akito to strike but so far nothing has happened. The news about Nicky "threatening" Akito spread around the Sohma estate like wildfire. Every Sohma, that had ever met Akito had always dreamed of doing what Nicky did, and always smiled a grateful smile toward the two girls when they saw them.

Nicky and Parker had also become very good friends with Kyo, Maku, Yuki, and Tohru and always spent their free time together. Right now Kyo, Maku, Parker, Yuki and Tohru, were currently waiting at Shigure's house for Nicky to come back from her audition for a big movie. The drama was very famous world wide series even though Parker didn't know the details she knew it was a very big deal, the only thing Nicky told her was that it was about pirates and lost princesses.

About three days after the confrontation with Akito, Nicky had left the house very early and didn't tell Parker were she was going. It turned out that Nicky had auditioned for a manager for performing and had gotten many requests. With Parker's help Nicky chose Lily Frozt, an average height woman that looked to be eighteen years old when she's actually twenty six. She had reddish brown chestnut colored curls with deep purple eyes, and she dressed a lot like Nicky, with colorful skinny jeans, and awesome tank tops. She was a nice, playful lady but is very serious when it comes to performing much like Nicky, after Lily's interview Nicky found out that Lily had once been a professional dancer but gave up to become a manager.

"Where's Nicky already!" said Kyo, who was standing a pacing back and forth in front of the door, "The audition can't take this long!"

Parker rolled her eyes. "I already told you, after the audition the directors decide all together who gets the part, it could take a while. It's a very big deal"

And as if right on cue the door was slid open with so much force that it could even make Kagura cringe.

A very hyper, happy Nicky jumped through the door and tackled the nearest person, which just happened to be Kyo into a bone crushing hug.

"Well! Did you get the part or not" asked Tohru.

Nicky nodded vigorously. "I DID! I DID! I GOT THE PART!"

Nicky seized Kyo's hands and started dancing around the room while every one laughed.

"That's great news Nicky! Lets go celebrate" cried Maku.

Yuki was the only one who looked clueless. "What movie did you audition for again"

Nicky smiled. "I auditioned for" Nicky glanced at Maku, "drum roll please… The Animal Inside You!"

Tohru, who had taken a sip of water, immediately spit it out. Maku fell off his chair, and Yuki blanched.

"Your joking right!"

Nicky shook her head.

Parker looked confused. "What's the big deal?"

Maku stared at her. "Hello!" he waved a hand in front of her face. "The Animal Inside You series is like...a world wide fanomanon book! Who did you audition for?" asked Maku. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru started at Nicky expectantly.

"Rosy Sparrow"

Kyo grinned. "I had a feeling"

Parker still looked confused. "Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue what this movie's about!"

Maku sighed. "If you really want to know what it's about just read the books, that's what we all did"

Parker stared at everyone and they nodded to confirm Maku's words. Parker groaned.

"Can't you just tell me"

"Nicky smiled. "Sure thing Parks"

Everyone took turns in explaining what the series was about and Parker found herself absorbed in the story, and found herself very excited to see the movie. Even though it would probably won't premiere until next year.

The movie was going to be about two sisters, Lily being seventeen, and Rosy Sparrow being fifteen. They where kidnapped from Fierce Land, the land where the greatest and bravest pirates live. They were daughters of the pirate king Stephen and Grace, but were kidnapped by King Stephen's brother Horris Sparrow, their abusive uncle who always lashed out. Rosy was the braver character, already knowing how to fight and defend herself, and was a huge daredevil. That's why Horris never hurt Rosy but always Lily when Rosy wasn't around. Then one afternoon pirate captin James Parker (18 years old) and his first mate Dylan Black (16 years old) second mate John Leaf (17 years old) and James's sister Ashly (16 years old) who are pirates from Fierce Land discover their whereabouts and start the journey to take them back to Fierce Land, but there was a twist along with a little bit of magic, some children when born have the ability to transform into an animal that represents them, and Rosy just happened to have that ability. As they start the journey a ruthless pirate named Marvalo Leverange and his crew go after them to kidnap Rosy and a few other from the crew because Marvalo wants to gather all the strongest of the animals to fight on his side to conquer Fierce Land. But as the story goes, devilishly handsome player Dylan Black and beautiful but fierce daredevil Rosy Sparrow start to fall in love just like James and Lily who always seem to argue when they see each other.

Parker's eyes were gleaming once they finished telling the story.

"Who else?" asked Parker.

"Who else what?" asked Kyo.

"Who else can transform into an animal besides Rosy?"

"Um... Dylan and Ashley"

"What animal do Dylan, Ashley, and Rosy transform into?"

"Dylan is a big black dog, Ashley's a gold eagle, and Rosy's a dark red dog with a gold lightning bolt on her back"

Parker smiled.

Nicky suddenly remembered something important.

"Parker, you said you had big news?"

Everyone stared at Parker suddenly remembering why they were there.

Parker grinned. "I" Parker pointed at herself, "Have been accepted into this years Figure Skating 101 Show!"

Nicky grinned "Parker that's amazing!"

Tohru and Nicky hugged Parker meanwhile the boys looked confused. "What's the big deal it's just a competion, I thought you did plenty of those" asked Maku.

A few days after they met Maku, they had given him a tour of the house and Parker explained all about her being a figure skater and professional swimmer and Nicky being a performer.

Tohru rolled her eyes at Maku. "This is Figure Skating 101, you can only be accepted if your recognized by the public in National competions! It's just like being in the Olympics, only it's for teenagers ages 14-18"

Yuki nodded. "I think Leslie our school secretary said something about it...yes now I remember, it starts on November 16th right? Three weeks before school starts."

Kyo rolled his eyes at Yuki. "So Nicky, did you get your script yet?"

Nicky nodded and opened a stylish small dark red leather hand bag that was on her arm and took out an extremely thick looking packet. They noticed thy some of the sentences were highlighted. They assumed those were Nicky's lines.

"Wow, you have to memorize all of those!" asked Maku.

Nicky nodded. "Oh by the way, I probably won't see you guys at all this summer, because for the movie were going to be filming in the Caribbean Islands, we start filming the day after tommorow"

Tohru's eyes gleamed. "Your so lucky! I always wanted to go there!"

Nicky grinned. "Well now you can, they said since I'm a main character I could bring as many guests as I want"

Tohru sighed. "That's to bad I can't come"

Nicky looked confused. "Why not?"

"Well, I have to clean and cook meals and-"

"No you don't, remember what Shigure said, this summer he's flying to Jamaica for a press conference about his book, we were going to stay here alone but now we can come with you guys" said Yuki.

Tohru gasped. "I completely forgot about that"

Nicky grinned. "Well I guess that's settled then, Yuki why don't you go tell Shigure-"

The door once again slid open and in came Shigure and Hitori. "Tell me what?"

Nicky smiled. "That were all going to the Caribbean this summer to film The Animal Inside You"

"T-The Animal Inside You, how are you going to do that?"

Nicky smiled. "I auditioned for the role of Rosy Sparrow and I got the part!"

Shigure smiled. "That's fantastic but why are the rest of you gust going"

"I'm aloud to bring guests"

Shigure nodded. "Well I don't have a problem with it but you should start packing now"

"Okay I'll call Lily and tell her to get us six more tickets"

Nicky dialed Lily's number and started to talk to her.

Shigure looked confused so Parker quickly explained who Lily was.

Nicky hung up. "Okay our privet jet leaves tomorrow at 11:00 be at our house by 9:00 were Lily will pick us up and take us to the air port. Got it."

Nicky's stared at everyone and they nodded.

"Good, come on Parks let's go pack!"  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Nicky stood out side the mansion wearing faded denim red short shorts with a faded grey tank-top and a puffy cotton white shirt over that stylishly hung off her left shoulder, her fiery red hair was down as usual except this time it was straitened with her gold streaks braided. Two large suit cases sat next to her with a red back pack with gold splatter paint that was hanging off her should. She was currently practicing her lines for the movie.

Parker stood next to her dressed in lime green short shorts with a sky blue designer tank-top. Two larger suit cases also sat next to her and she was also carrying a greenish blue hand bag that was on her left shoulder.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Maku were standing next to them with two suit cases of their own and back packs filled with stuff that could entertain them selves with on the plane ride. Tohru was dressed in a faded pink skirt and bright yellow tee-shirt. Kyo and Maku were both wearing black basket ball shorts with Kyo and orange tee-shirt and Maku a dark blue tee-shirt. Yuki was dressed in dark purple almost black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt.

Suddenly foot steps crunched the Earth and Lily Frozt appeared in front of the lake, she was dressed in bright neon yellow skinny jeans and a stylish stripped white & black shirt that hung off her shoulder. She waved at everybody. "Come on, the limo's parker at the end off the trail!"

Nicky stuffed her script inside her back-pack and walked toward Lily with Parker and the rest trailing behind her.

Lily and Nicky started talking excitedly about the movie as they walked down the gold path quickly while everyone tried to keep up with their luggage and finally they got to the end of the path were a large, sleek black limo with blacked out windows was waiting.

A man with neatly combed blond hair and a formal suit was waiting. He took their luggage and put it in the trunk as they entered the fancy limo. Inside there was two rows of red velvet cushions, and at the end there was a large flat screen TV.

"Sweet!" Maku said.

Parker rolled her eyes, "I hate TV. It ruins your brain."

"Well, what are you going to do the whole time to the airport? Read?" Maku burst out laughing.

"Um..." Parker blushed.

"Your such a nerd!" Maku said. "I didn't mean that in an offensive way." Maku added quickly. Parker took out her book about the best ice-skaters and swimmers in the world and flipped to page 58.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "It's a long ride to the airport from here." Parker said, not bothering to take her eyes off her book.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked. As an answer Parker and Nicky took out there passports and showed them all the pages, stamped.

"Oh." Kyo responded.

"I'm tired." Nicky said.

"What! We haven't even started moving yet!" Kyo snapped.

"Well, Parks and I stayed up all night talking." Nicky said.

"Um...Parker doesn't look tired." Maku said. Parker was flipping through her book while listening to her i-pod.

"I KNOW! You'd be amazed by how long she can stay up, and she won't even be tired the next day! It's crazy!" Nicky yelled.

Maku nodded. "I-"

"WAIT! I for-" Tohru started and then realizing she interupted someone, she immediatly said, "I'M SO SORRY!"

"No, no , keep going." Maku said, kinda' annoyed Tohru interuppted.

"I forgot something." Tohru said softly.

"Okay, go get it before we leave." Parker said. "I'll come with you." Tohru nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Parker and Tohru exited the limo and ran up to her room. Nicky yawned.

"I'm.. so...TIRED!" Nicky said.

"Then go to sleep." Yuki said. Nicky nodded and leaned on the nearest person's shoulder, which just so happend, for a third time, to be Kyo. Kyo looked shocked even though he shouldn't have been, considering it was the third time she did something like that. Just then, Tohru came in to the limo followed by Parker.

"Uh..' Parker said looking at Nicky.

"SHE'S TIRED OKAY!" Kyo yelled.

Parker nodded quietly and sat down next to Tohru while Lily watched in amusement.

While Parker and Yuki read books, Maku watched TV, Nicky slept, and Lily went on her laptop to read more about the movie, Kyo couldn't help but think how much his life had changed in the past month. When Nicky and Parker entered his life he had been much more open to people and didn't yell or fight as much. Kyo smiled contently lost in his own thought.

Halfway to the airport Nicky woke up from her peaceful slumber and shot Kyo a small smile ,then taking out her script and practicing.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
As everyone got out of the limo they couldn't help but gale at the huge, dark black privet jet. It looked very fast and sleek with it large body.

Lily and Nicky led the way while some of the crew from the jet carried their luggage. Inside the jet was even better than outside. There were three seats each pacing another pair with a table in the middle. A couple people were scattered amongst the seats next to large windows.

An average height girl with long wavy reddish brown hair and bright green eyes waved at Nicky and walked over with three teenage boys and another girl. Her name was Destiny Sailer and she would be playing Lily Sparrow.

One of the boys had extremely untidy jet black hair that stuck up at odd ends with amazing hazel eyes and dimples. He was tall, muscular and had a nice tan. His name was Jack Ludacris, he would be playing James.

The next boy was a little sorter than the Jack but not by much. He had curly dark black hair that framed his Caribbean greenish blue eyes and had a good tan. His name was Odd Howl and he would be playing Dylan Black.

The next boy was a little taller than Jack and Odd, he had golden blonde hair that was curently spiked in a cool fashion and had honey brown eyes. He was also very muscular and was currently grinning like he normally did. his real name was Johny Pranz and he would be playing John Leaf.

And last but not least was Ariana Ludacris, Jack's little sister. She had jet black hair like Jack which was currently pulled up in a high pony tail only leaving her bangs to frame her tan face and deep sparkling coal black eyes. She was average hight and would be playing James's little sister Ashly.

"Hey guys what's up!" Nicky grinned at them and then grinned back.

"Took you long enough" said Johny, "I was starting to think you ditched us"

Nicky laughed. "As if! I'm so excited!"

"So am I!" said Destiny and Ariana together.

Nicky grinned. "You guys" Nicky turned to Parker and everybody else. "This is Destiny, Jack, Odd, Johny, and Jack's little sister Ariana" Nicky pointed at everyone while she said their names. "And this is my best friend Parker, and our other friends Kyo, Yuki, Maku, and Tohru"

After introductions Lily came in with a couple other people who must have been the other managers.

Nicky smiled at the rest of the cast. "You guys, I'd like you to meet my manager Lily!"

Jack grinned mishcheveously. "Nicky I'd like you to meet Hawk, mine and Ari's manager"

Hawk looked to be in his early twenties, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a bright red tee-shirt. He had on dark black sunglasses and nodded in Nicky's direction politely.

Odd took the lead. "Nick I'd like you to meet Gustavo my manager"

Gustavo looked to be about Lily's age with dark brown hair streaked with red. He had bright gold eyes much like Nicky with clothes similar to Hawks.

Nicky also met Jacob, Johny's manager who had blonde hair spiked like Johny's, red skinny jeans with a black leather jacket. They could've been father and son but they weren't.

Nicky then met CeCe, Destiny's manager who looked to be the oldest in her mid twenties, with bright blonde hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Okay, the luggage is packed and we're all ready to go. I'd like you six" CeCe pointed to Nicky, Ariana, Jack, Odd, Johny, and Destiny, "to sit together and practice your line with each other"

CeCe stopped and Lily took over. "It will take approximately eight hours to get there since we are flying around the world" Lily stopped and Jacob took over.

"Once we get their it will be around six, we'll take you to a privet hotel we booked and then next day we begin shooting"

Gustavo then started talking. "Lunch will be served in two hours, followed by dinner three hours after lunch"

Everyone nodded and Parker and everyone sat farthest away from Nicky and everyone as to not disturb them.

Nicky sat in between Jack and Odd, across from Johny who sat in between Destiny and Ariana. Nicky put her backpack on the luggage rack next to te others.

The jet soon took of at emence speed startling Everyone but the cast and Parker, who were already used to privet jets.

As the rehearsed Nicky realized that everybody was very gifted in acting much like herself and had a fun time goofing off with everyone else when they messed up over lines or giggled.

As lunch came around they stopped rehearsing to eat and the topic turned to music.

"Can you really sing Nicky, because your character is kind if a song bird" asked Odd.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah I sing professionally, I've recorded a bunch of CD's with all different kind of music and I dance a lot too"

"Oh that's cool" Johny reached into the luggage rack and took out his laptop and went on the Internet.

"Wow six million results" he murmured.

Nicky tilted her head curiously. "Six million results for what?"

Johny looked up and grinned at her. "You" he clicked on a random video and Nicky popped up on a large stage.

Nicky groaned and buried he head into her arms.

In the video, Nicky was about thirteen years old and was looking anxious in the video. She walked up on stage and grinned at the audience singing "The Greatest Love of All" by Whitney Houstan. When the video was over everyone sat down looking awestruck at Nicky.

"You-your fantastic!"

"Who knew!"

"Not me!"

"Your really good!"

Nicky groaned again. "Can we please just start rehearsing again"

Everyone nodded and resumed reciting the script. Stealing glances at Nicky every once in a while.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Meanwhile with Parker and the others Maku was sleeping next to the window seat, with Parker next to him playing on her iPod with head oboes on and blasting. Tohru sat next to Parker and surprisingly Kyo and Yuki sat next to each other trying hardly not to yell at each other for the sake of the actors.

Tohru's face suddenly split into a huge grin. Yuki and Kyo quickly noticed this and inwardly groaned. Every time Tohru smiled like that,( it was a rare occasion) she had a mishevous plan.

She quickly leaned forward in her seat am steers whispering to Kyo and Yuki about a plan to match make Parker and Maku. And by the time Parker looked up and Maku awoke from his slumber the trio had three pairs of identical grins, their eyes sparkling with mirth and glee.

Parker took off her headphones. "What?" She asked.

"Uh," Tohru gasped. "NOTHING!" She whispered loudly.

"OK..." Parker put on her headphones again and started listening to Kyrptonite. Then Yuki and Tohru started talking about what to do. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"EEPP!" Parker took off her headphones and immediatly ran to where the actors were.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Nicky looked up at her.

"We're here.." She sing-songed.

**Thats the end of the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, school just started and it's been hard work.**


	9. Lights, Camera, Action

Ground at last!" Parker said boarding off the plane. "But, it's so hot here, and humid." Parker took off her navy blue hoodie as she turned around, waiting for the rest.

"Mmm," Nicky said. "I kinda' liked it up there... Oh well." Nicky laughed and ran to Parker. As Kyo, Tohru, Maku, Yuki, and everyone else exited the plane, they were all almost visibly sweating.

Over the plane ride Nicky had gotten to know the cast a lot more. The boys were all very mischievous and Nicky had a great time swapping stories about successful pranks. Destiny had a great sense of humor and always made Nicky smile and Ariana was a fashionita.

"It's really hot here." Maku said. Parker nodded and looked for the first sight of water.

"Hey, Lily? What time does shooting start?" Nicky asked as Lily walked down the stairs.

"Um... 8:25 tomorrow morning." Lily said, looking at her clipboard.

"THIS SUCKS!" Parker yelled. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON A VACATION WHERE THE FIRST SIGHT I SAW, WASN'T, WATER!"

"Whoa, Parker, calm down, what about Italy ?" Nicky asked.

"Canals." She quickly responded.

" Greece ?" Nicky tried again.

"Sea." She replied.

" Alaska ?"

"IT'S ALL ICE!" Parker yelled. Again and again Nicky tried. Again and Again, Parker had a response.

"I give up" Nicky sighed. Parker rolled her eyes then started walking to the hotel.

"Um Parker" said Odd.

Parker whirled around.

"What!"

"Where are you going...the limo and hotel...is that way" Odd pointed to the direction opposite of Parker.

Inside the limo, while everyone was trying to enjoy the cool airconditioning in silence, all they did was hear Parker rant about water. "

"This is so stupid. I've been here before 5 times and I've seen these sights. NO WATER! RIDICULOUS!' She yelled.

"Not only is she a book-a-holic, she's a water-a-holic. HA!" Nicky said following Parker out of the limo and into the hotel. What made Parker stop her ranting was when she saw the large, beautiful ocean in front of the hotel.

Inside the hotel, Nicky, Destiny, and Ariana shared one large three bedroom penthouse, while Parker and Tohru shared a slightly smaller two bedroom penthouse. Kyo, Maku, and Yuki shared a medium sized three bedroom apartment while Jack, Johny, and Odd shared a large three bedroom penthouse much like the girls. Conveniently all the rooms were right next to each other and their managers had individual rooms of their own a few rooms down.

Everyone gathered in Nicky's penthouse where they found all the girls in their swimsuits or bikinis.

"Where you guys going?" Odd half yelled, he was grumpy from the heat.

Parker gaped at him. "HELLO, WE'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE OCEAN!"

They boys looked dumbfounded for a second as if remembering something then nodded.

"We" Destiny pointed to herself and Ariana, "Are going to get tans, Nicky is going surfing and Parker is gonna go swim"

Everyone but Yuki nodded. "You guys go ahead, I don't really like the ocean"

Nicky quickly looked at Parker, and before Parker could tear Yuki to pieces for insulting her precious water Nicky quickly spoke, "Okay if your sure, you know where to find us"

The girls left for the beach as they guys went to change.

OoOoOoOoO

To say they had fun would have been an under statement. As Destiny and Ariana laid on their towels, Nicky, Parker, and the boys had a blast surfing. Nicky was definitely the best surfer, with Odd, Johny, and Jack in second, third, and fourth place. Kyo hating water, but still trying to impress Nicky tried and easily failed, which resulted in a huge water fight which Destiny and Ariana quickly joined.

Parker had a fun time chatting with Destiny and Ariana for a little while then quickly went back in the water to try and prank the boys with Nicky by bending the air and water.

Maku was staying clear of the water, it would seem childish but Maku was making a sand castle...no not castle, but kingdom. He had dug in streams around the different sand buildings, he even made a humongous castle out of sand which he later felt satisfied when Parker expressed her love for the sand kingdom.

They later found out that their was going to be a surfing competion at 4:00 , and later a bonfire and quickly entered Nicky, confident that she would win.

After that they rode water jets around the ocean, it was really fun and Parker, Nicky the cast boys did some crazy stunts on it. After water skiing the surfing competion began. Nicky did in fact come in first place, and got a large, solid gold trophy with real silver stripes with her name inscribed in it, the gold, on the top of the trophy was shaped like a surfer.

All in all they had the funnest day, completly forgetting about the next stressful months of filming ahead. Well at least the cast did, Parker and the rest had nothing to worry about in the first place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was about 6:30 AM in the morning when Nicky woke, she usually slept in on summer days but she could not help the excited knot tightening in her stomach.

Nicky had never, ever had stage fright, like most performers but instead had excitement which confused most people, if the had been in Nicky's shows they would have been wrecked with butterflies in their stomach but Nicky just had to be different.

Nicky quickly changed into black basket ball short shorts, a purple tank top, and an old Lakers jersey which he tied up about her belly button showing off her tank top.

After fixing her hair Nicky put on gold sneakers and was about to leave to practice her lines a little more when she heard a creek in the hall way.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Nicky quickly discarded her script on the kitchen counter top and silently peeked through the door.

Parker was standing in a knee length bright blue summer dress with her swim suit under and a towel in one hand.

Nicky sighed in relief, "Wait up." she whispered joining Parker at the end off the hall way were she stood standing.

Nicky and Parker headed to the beach, it was deserted. While Parker swam Nicky sat on her towel try to tan her peachy light gold skin a little more.

At about 7:45 the headed back to the hotel joking about anything and everything. They arrived just in time for breakfast. Later entering a limo that drove away from the beach, much to Parkers annoyance.

They had driven to a dock where a boat stood waiting for them. The cast, Parker, the managers, and everyone else entered the boat, which quickly left the dock.

Nicky stood at the bow of the ship enjoying the cool sea breeze against her skin. Kyo soon approached her. In his hand he held Nicky's script.

"Hey" he said casually leaning against the rail.

"Hey Kyo" Nicky replied not even looking at him.

Kyo turned to looked at her. "Ariana told me you forgot this at the hotel"

Nicky smiled. "Thanks, I thought I lost it"

Kyo shrugged. "No problemo senyorita"

Nicky laughed and Kyo smiled at her.

"Good luck today"

OoOoOoOoOoO

After getting off the boat the cast was dropped off at a beautiful island with exotic plants and beautiful gold sand. All around a certain spot at a small mini sand hill on the shore were many cameras an other stuff. But they didn't have a lot of time to look around because they were quickly ushered into a white tent for clothes, hair, and make up.

While getting their make up done the cast started sending texts to each other with the cell phones.

After that Nicky, ended up wearing red, black, and green plaid knee length tights, with a puffy white shirt that hung off her shoulder causally with a red tank top under. She also had a belt with two loaded pistols and a sharp dagger with delicate vine like designs.

Ariana wore something similar while Destiny had on a cotton white dress that reached just above her ankle. Her long dark red hair was half up half down. The girls were all ready very pretty and all of them all ready had bright pink lips, tan skin, an long dark eye lashes so not much make up was needed.

The guys were dressed in simple pirate attire like in Pirates of the Caribbean with breaches and puffy shirts that showed off their muscular chests. Jack's, Odd's, and Johny's hair was also wind swept but in a good way. They also had belts with weapons in them.

Once on set Nicky and Lily took a seat on the mini sand hill. A huge catapult was sitting behind.

The director was talking while they listened intently.

"Okay, I was told that you did many stunts in other movies so I didn't hire a stunt double. So after you tell Destiny...or in this case "Lily" the story you get into the catapult and get launched in the air. After measuring your height and weight we calculated that you will land on that mat" the directer David Breaker, pointed to a brand new bright gold mat, that easily blended in with the sand "and then Lily leaves and the boys come, after hearing your cousins voice you take off, got it"

Nicky nodded excitement building up at the pit off her stomach.

David stood up, "All right places people, I want this done in one take"

Everyone ran off the set, "Okay, Story Beach scene take one"

Everything was quiet as Nicky and Lily started.

Please tell me the story again Rosy"

"No"

"Please"

"I already told you a bunch of times the story won't change. Besides it happened like, a week ago. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning"

Destiny laughed. "Come on your one of the bravest people I know. And besides leading all those people into battle must of been exiting"

"Of course it was. It's was like one great adventure"

"Please"

"Fine but when I'm done telling you the story we're going to test out my human sized catapult"

Destiny giggled "Okay deal but if you break your arm it's not my fault"

Now it was Nicky's turn to laugh. "Come on Lils I've jumped off a hundred foot cliffs into waters that have piranhas in them, whacked that idiotic excuse for an uncle in the head millions times with a frying pan for being mean to us, and led hundreds of anamaugi into battle and surprisingly none died. I think I can handle a human sized catapult besides I'm dying to test it out"

"Alright alright sheesh"

Nicky nodded and as she began her story with Lily listening joyfully both were too busy to notice a small dot in the ocean coming closer and closer.

FLASHBACK

Some children. When born are born with special powers. Powers that enable you to transform into an animal that reflects who you are inside. Being able to transform gives you the tittle 'anamaugis' It was a big surprise in the Sparrow family when they found out their youngest child was one yet they loved and supported her the same.

But on a certain ship with a certain captain named Marvelo Leverange was a different story. Marvelo didn't love or care for anyone heck I dont even think he knows what love is.

He was kidnapping the strongest, biggest, and most powerful of the anamaugis children. But not because he thought they were amazing or anything else. But because he would force them to go into battle on his side.

"LET ME GO YOU PEE BRAINED DORK!"

"I don't think so princess"

"HELP!"

"No one can hear you princess so shut up"

The two gaurds known as deatheaters each held on to Rosy in a deathgrip.

"Captin we got her"

Marvelo approached Rosy his red eyes gleaming in the moon light.

"Well well Ms. Sparrow. Daughter of King Ian I presume"

Rosy struggled. "Listen baldy how about you let me and every other anamaugis in this pathetic excuse for a boat go"

"Baldy" he laughed a sinister laugh that scared Rosy out of her wits bit either way she remained brave looking Marvelo strait in the eye which a lot of people surpisingly are afraid to do.

"Brave, creative, yet a dare devil. Never thinks. Just follows her heart. Yes you'll make an exellent addition to my...collection. Put her with the others!" barked Marvelo.

So the two deatheaters dragged Rosy below. There was a huge room with iron bars for doors. On the door was a heavy padlock that was rusty at the edges. The gaurd opened the door and threw Rosy in. She landed on her back. Wincing she stood up.

The two guards locking the door again retreated upstairs laughing while so.

Rosy was alone. Or so she thought. Taking a good look around the room she almost gasped. In the room (which was huge) where at least five hundred kids and twenty or thirty adults.

There was a big wooden table and a couple chairs and some blanckets but besides that there were kids. Just kids.

"Hi I'm Rosy" Nicky waved trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"So they got you two huh. The names Amethist but everyone calls me Amy" said a tall girl with platanium blonde hair that almost reched the floor and misty blue eyes that looked like they once held sparkle but dissapeared along time ago.

Nicky nodded. "Why are we here"

"The names Jack Fuego. And don't you know" asked a small boy about seven or eight years old with disheveled red hair that had dirt in places and soft black eyes.

"Know what" asked Nicky, feeling stupider by the minute.

"There capturing anamaugis to fight" said Amy

"We why don't you guys fight back. Escape. You know give them a taste of their own medicine"

"Look kid we've been here for months. We lost hope a long time ago" said a tall man maybe nineteen or twenty years old with a horse voice.

"WHAT!" screeched Nicky causing all eyes to turn to her in the room.

Nicky was angered. She made her way to the table and climbed up causing everyone to give her curious looks.

"Look everyone"Nicky didn't even bother trying to get everyones attention because she already had it when she entered the room.

"I know I don't know much about this place considering The fact that I just got here but why are you all here. You could have broken out ages ago"

"HOW! Were just a bunch of kids like you. How do you expect us to fight off a bunch of death eaters" yelled a high pitched voice.

Many yelled in agreement. "Dont you get it! Look around you! The deatheaters are probably too stupid to realise what would happen if they put the worlds strongest of the strong and bravest of the brave kids all got together in one room. Don't you see. We're anamaugis. Strong and dareing ones at that. We don't deserve to be locked up and treated like dirt"

A murmur of voices rang out in the room. Most agreeing with "Rosy"

"Don't you guys see. We have something the death waters never dreamed of having"

"Oh and what's that" a hoarse voice yelled. Rosy realized that it was the man that she talked to earlier.

Nicky grinned. "Our spirit. We have the spirit of the animal inside us. It's there deep down just ready to come out and kick some deatheater ass. Plus we can control the elements of earth and I don't know if you noticed but were surrounded by water and last time I checked that's an element. Who's with me!"

Screams rang out in the room everyone was cheering and clapping.

"What do you guys suggest we do" said the small red headed boy called Jack.

"Well first off we need to get out of here" said Amy.

Nicky nodded. "I suggest we wait tomorrow morning when the guard brings food. We can knock him unconscious. And who ever we encounter on the way we can't let them inform the others so everyone we meet goes unconscious and goes back here to get locked up"

Most heads nodded in agreement.

"Okay I think we should split into three groups. The third group stays here, and the second and first go on. When we meet deatheaters the first group knocks them unconscious. The second groups brings them back here and helps the third group rid them of weapons and brings the weapons to group one.

Once we have a clear shot at actually beating them we all attack in animal or human form. I suggest animal" said Nicky.

Everyone nodded. Determined to finally win and the adults in the corner laughed and snickered even harder thinking the kids were just going to die. (Gee they don't even care)

"Alrighty" Amy took over. "Everyone spred around"

"Okay now make sure you have space to transform" yelled Nicky

And with many soft pops the room was filled with animals enough to make any zoo keeper cry.

The small redheaded boy Jack turned out to be a huge flaming red tiger who roared ferociously.

There were in fact many tigers in the room along with rinos, aligaters, huge horses, a few monkeys, many lions, a lot of wolves, a great amount of bears white, black and brown, large brown hunting dogs, and more eagles then Nicky could count. Amy turned out to be a white wolf and Nicky to everybodys' surprise transformed into a great black grim like dog.

Nicky and Amy transformed back and hopped down the table. "Okay if your a bird go to that side of the room. Tigers and lions go over there, wolves go over there, horses and bears go over there. And the rest of you stay over here" there were many flaps of wings, stomps of hooves, pads of paws and so on.

"Okay Where is Jack Fuego"

The biggest of the tigers walked forward and transformed into a human standing next to Nicky.

"Okay Amy, Jack and I will lead group one. Um..."Nicky pointed to the three biggest wolves. "You three will lead group two"

The three wolves turned out to be three of the male adults who were in the corner snickering.

And Nicky pointed at the two monkeys and an eagle. "You three will be leaders of group three" they transformed and the eagle turned out to be a girl with golden brown hair and deep brown eyes. The monkeys turned out to be two male twins with scruffy red and orange hair and shiny brown eyes.

At the end of the picking group one was made out of tigers, a wolf, a grim like dog, many rinos, a couple lions, two alligaters, twenty eagles, fourty bears, and thirty large horses.

Group two was mostly made wolves and dogs (there are about a hundred wolves and dogs) and thirty horses.

And in group three were mostly made out of eagles. There were also many bears, a couple rinos here and there, along with many monkeys, and a couple canines.

The next morning

"Alright" Nicky took a deep breath.

The door opened and the same deatheater that caught Nicky two days ago came in with bowls of food.

Just as he was about to leave when Nicky swung her fist back punching the deatheaters in between his eyes knocking him out cold.

Nicky dug in his pockets finding the keys and just as they were leaving.

"Oh and if he wakes up just press the preside points on his neck like I showed you guys" said Nicky.

They nodded as groups one and two left the room.

On the way too the deck they actually came across many deatheaters but as usual they atacked leaving them out cold with many bruises and bumps.

Finally they came across the door that led on deck. They knew that five hundred workers worked aboard 'The Beast' and already a hundred and fifty were out cold lying in the room they previously occupied. The snikering adults where looking a bit embarrased having apologized to Nicky and everyone else earlier.

The thirty adults, monkeys, and some eagles were in human form all holding swords daggers and guns while the rest of the kids where in their anamaugis forms.

"On my signal one...two...ATTACK!"

Nicky kicked the door off it's hinges transforming into a dog in the process and ran out followed by everyone else. They caught everyone by surprise and in less then five minutes over eighty deatheaters were either dead, knocked out, or too bruised to move.

The deatheaters grasping the situation started attacking quickley but it was too late. They were outnumbered and quickley surrendered to avoid any more deaths

Once everything was cleaned up and the deatheaters and Marvelo locked up, they discovered that they were headed toward the Northern Pole, the exact opposite of Rosy's home which was in the Southern Pole.

It was the day before port and Rosy realized something really important.

"You guys!" she yelled bursting on deck.

"Whays up Rosy you look pissed" said Amy.

"I am. Do you realize what would happen if we port in the Beast. They'd start attacking we need to do something"

All eyes where on Nicky as they grasped the situation "Well let's repaint the ship. There are room fulls of paint, wood, and all that other stuff" called Jack. There were murmurs in the crew.

"Okay. You guys lower the sails we need to fix this ship" a couple of adults followed Rosy's orders.

"Jack lead the way to the paint and stuff"

Once the ship was repainted no body would recognize the ship as the beast.

The ship which used to be black was now a soft gray. And it was named 'INVINCIBLE ANAMAUGI'

And a couple girls who were good at drawing painted wave patterns all in different shades of blue on the side of the ship and the next day when they arrived at port the got many curious looks from by passers.

And then they froze when they say children exiting the boat. Many officers came to look at the new kids.

"Why hello kids where are your parents?" asked the first officer.

"Um...sir the deatheaters and Marvelo, their locked up in the ship and where the missing children. Anamaugi" said Nicky

"Oh" the officer stood up and blew his whistle as he did so many more officers arrived.

"Alright take these children to the station and let everyone know their here...and you three" he pointed to Nicky, Amy, and Jack. "Lead the way"

So while the few officers led the children away many mire followed Nicky Amy and Jack inside the ship.

And as the villagers heard the story of the brave children they became heroes. And got even more fame for being so small and facing something even most adult pirates couldn't do.

Kings and queens came from other countries just to congratulate Rosy, Amy, and Jack. But not Jester and Grace ( parents of Rosy and Lily)

Rosy's speach also became famous and was written in the news. It traveled all around the world.

And people still remember the names of the famous kids, the ones who fought bravely and won.

And the best part is. All children went home to their families and lived happily ever after.

Amy and Jack also went home. Their parents couldn't believe it at first but then heard the story and where even prouder.

And Rosy, Well Rosy went back to Lily and her horrible uncle. Her Uncle Horris was even more abusive and horrible when he heard thr story but the villagers in the Southern lands congradulated her. And all over the world people heard the story.

PRESENT DAY

"The end"

Destiny sighed contently. "Your life is so much more exiting then mine"

"What no it's not I'm just a dare devil and I like to take risks"

Destiny laughed. "Speaking of taking risks are we going to try out that human catapult of yours"

"Oh yeah" Nicky stood up and climbed into human sized catapult.

Destiny picked up a jewl incrusted sword and raised it over her head.

"One, two...THREE"

Destiny brought the sword down and cut the rope and just as she did so the gears started turning in the catapult and in a split second it shot forward taking Rosy with it.

Nicky her arms out and started to sing...very nicley at that"I BELIVE I CAN FLY! I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"

Nicky who was surprisingly in the air brought her hands slowley to her sides and flipped gracefully like a trapeze artist with a great shout of laughter landing softly on the golden mat. The camera, crew, and everyone else stared in awe at Nicky.

Destiny clapped. "Well done Rosy!"

Nicky grinned. "Do you want to try"

"No way I like my arms and legs attached to my body thank you very much"

Nicky laughed as she walked to where Lily was standing.

"Okay then help me put this back"

Nicky grabbed one end of the catapult while Lily grabbed the other and together they dragged it to hide in the trees the camera following them until it was cut off and a different one followed them. After hiding it behind a bush and making sure it was completely hidden they made their way back only to sit down again.

"Have you ever felt like running away" asked Nicky.

"Yeah why" murmured Destiny.

"I dunno. It's just that Horris is so mean"

"Do you think that mom and dad are alive"

Nicky shrugged. "Maybe but if they where don't you think they would have found us by now"

"I think that's why Horris hides us every time there's a visitor"

"Maybe"

The sun was setting now and they sky had a pretty pinkish glow. The dot that was coming closer and closer turned out to be a ship but the two sisters didn't notice this yet.

"How did it feel...you know to be kidnapped by pirates"

Nicky was shocked. Lily never asked her that before. "It was scary... I felt like OMG what's going to happen"

Destiny smiled as Nicky continued. "I mean I wouldn't mind being kidnapped by good pirates"

"You mean like the ones from Fierce Land"

Nicky nodded.

Destiny stood up. "I'm going to head back to the castle you coming"

"I'll catch up with you later"

"Alright bye Rosy"

"See you" Destiny walked off the set and was quickly dragged into the make up tent again.

Nicky continued sitting down watching the sun set completely ingnoring the fact that there was a huge ship coming closer and closer.

"And cut! Great job everybody! Now where are Jack, Odd, John, and Ariana!"

"Right here David" said John.

While Nicky and Destiny were filming one scene Jack and every one else were filming aboard on a ship about finally discovering the where abouts of the two Sparrow sisters.

Nicky left the set and was quickly ushered into the make up area.

Nicky got a fake tattoo of three G's rattled on the back of her neck.

In the story Rosy, Lily, and one of their best friends from Fierce Land Charlie Grace True got them because they were the closest friends, and all their middle names started with G.

She was then ushered out o the tent, but not before taking a good glance at Lily. She had many fake bruises and dried blood on her, all in all she looked terrible, giving Nicky an encouraging smile before she left the tent.

Once out side Nicky gasped at the huge ship, docked away from the shore. Even

from a distance it was impossible to not marvel at the ship with it's delicate features.

There were a couple smaller boats around it with cameras and equipment surrounding a small mini row boat. Nicky spotted Jack and Odd seated in the row boat.

David, the director quickly ushered Nicky to were she was sitting before. On the sand was a picture of an island with a sunset in the back, with the words Fierce Land written in curly writing at the bottom.

David quickly whispered encouraging words to Nicky before walking off the set quickly. He took out a wallow talkie and said. "Were good to go, begin rolling"

Odd and Jack plopped themselves in a empty row boat and dropped in the water.

Even after they dragged the rowboat away from the bright Caribbean blue water noisily Nicky still didn't look up.

After approaching they noticed the triple G's on the back of her neck. She was bent over the sand with a dagger that was sharper than Jack's and Odd's swords put together, an that was saying something.

Odd silently pointed out the two pistols and sword strapped to her waist.

After coming closer they noticed she was drawing a sunset with an island in the middle with the words Fierce land on top of it in the sand with her dagger.

When they were right behind her Odd tapped her shoulder and she gave a squeal of surprise, dropping the dagger and quickly seizing Odd's hand and flipping him over.

Odd landed on the sand coughing because of the large amount of sand that entered his mouth in the process of standing up. Nicky was holding him down with one hand on his chest and another holding his arm at an awkward angle.

Nicky gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry" she stuck out her hand and Odd gladly took it.

But when he glanced at her face he couldn't speak.

'So pretty' he thought as he looked at Nicky hungrily.

"Um...are you alright"

"Mmhmm"

'Damn it why can't I talk to her'

Odd looked at the dagger Nicky dropped and faster than lightning he picked it up and put it in Nicky's hand.

She smiled and smile that made his heart melt.

"Your pretty fast...thanks"

A long minute passed and Jack was trying hard not to laugh.

Her smile faltered as she looked at Odd. "Your supposed to say your welcome"

"Uh..."

She smirked. "Cat got your tung"

Jack laughed.

"Sorry about Dylan here, he's not used to seeing pretty girls when their not drooling over him sorry"

Odd shot Jack a death glare and Nicky laughed.

"Your guys are pretty funny"

Jack ran a hand through his already messy jet black hair.

"Yeah I get that a lot"

Then his eyes traveled behind Nicky and up. There was a huge castle there standing high and proud with many towers.

"Woah cool castle"

"The castle may be cool but the owner is just a son of a bitch"

"You know him?" asked Jack curiously.

"Yeah I do I live there the slimy arse kidnap-" Nicky suddenly realized what she was going to say and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Jack sensed her discomfort so he quickly changes the subject.

"By the way I'm James Parker, captain of the Marauder and This is my first mate Dylan Black"

"I'm Rosy Sparrow. Pirates right?"

Jack and Odd paled immensely. "Oh-uh-um"

"Dont worry as long as your not death eater pirates or slimy arses than it's cool."

Wow she's understanding.

"So what's that your drawing?"

"Some place I used to live"

"What happened?"

Rosy shrugged. "My older sis and I were kidnapped"

"SPARROW GET YOUR PATHETIC BUTT OVER HERE NOW! A CERTAIN RED HEADED SPARROW IS WAITING!"

Nicky paled dramatically and than in a loud voice that her annoying cousin couldn't muster she yelled. "IM COMING! PATIENCE WOMAN!"

"Er...sorry to leave but I really got to go" but before she turned around Odd glimpsed a tear run down her cheek. And she took off the set leaving behind a stunned Jack and Odd.

"And cut! That was perfect people now let's go to castle for the Search scene"

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a days worth of shooting they stopped at the part where John carried Destiny to their ship to fix her wounds and Ariana giving Nicky a huge tour of the boat. The only made mistakes a couple times and giggled a few times, and a unexpected sneeze from Jack once but besides that it was a great day of shooting.

After taking off all the make up and changing into their own clothes, Nicky and everyone else left the set and got into the boat to be met by Parker and everyone else.

"You guys were fantastic, we saw it all from here in the lounge, they have a TV that's connected to a camera there"

After much congratulating and all they finally got back to land where a sleek black limo was waiting for them. It was about nine o'clock when they got back. After showering they all got ready for bed.

Parker, who was about to go congratulate Nicky opened her door and heard Nicky and her manager Lily talking in the hall way by Lily's door.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Parker quickly shut the door and snuck behind a wooden table with a flower pot on it, listening in on Nicky and Lily.

"Nicky I know your exhausted from today but before you go to bed I want you to practice your lines for tomorrow"

Nicky groaned. "But Lily-"

"No buts! You know you have to work harder than the others."

"But Lily, I'm practicing the lines, I really am"

"Well practice harder! I hate to play the bad guy here, but you really have to Nicky"

Nicky crossed her arms over her chest. "This is totally unfair"

And with that Nicky rushed right past Parker and into her room.

Millions of thoughts started attacking Parker's brain at once, curiosity picking up, Parker went to her room in a daze. She decided not to tell the others and keep this bit of information to herself. Starting tomorrow she would start keeping a lot closer eye on Nicky.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, all the actors had the day off, because the crew needed to organize the huge ship and fix the lighting and everything else, it was a days work.

Parker, dressed in a blue t-shirt that said "I love the Caribbean" on it, black jeans, and red converse, waited for Nicky leaning on her door. Parker bonked he head on the door a couple times before Nicky opened the door letting Parker fall.

"Oww..." Parker muttered. She got up and looked Nicky up and down. Shw was wearing a dark red tank top with long curly silver writing on it that said "Nicky" and dark cotton black mini shorts, she finished off her look with black converse. Parker nodded.

"Dark today eh." Parker observed. Nicky shrugged.

"Who cares?" She replied.

"Just get everyone else, I'll get Tohru and the limo" Nicky shook her head.

"I can't, just because I have the day off doesn't mean I have to be lazy. The whole cast has to go to a special gym to practice for fight scenes in future parts of the movie, and then at three o'clock I have to come back here and clean up for an interview about the movie"

Parker looked crest-fallen. "Oh"

Nicky sighed. "I'll go find the gang and tell them to meet you at the parking lot" Parker nodded.

When everyone got to the parking lot they found Parker and an awkward looking Tohru sitting in the back ofthe limo listening to rock music. "GET IN!" Parker yelled over the music.

"I found this great crepe place that has like 5 stars and supposavely, over 100 options. HEAVEN!" Everyone got in the limo and waited like the hour listening to Kyo complaining and whining about how much longer it would take. Finally they got there, and it was right next to a book store.

"We have to go in there!" Parker said.

Everyone looked at her with weird looks.

"After crepes." She fixed. After crepes they walked into the book store, which was a lot bigger on the inside then out side. They nearly groaned when they saw the huge line. When they left the book store it was around six o'clock. They decided to just spend the rest of the day at the beach much like their first day, except it was really boring without Nicky or the cast, but they still had fun.

Nicky on the other hand had a really fun day, almost fun enough to make her forget about her confrontation with Lily last night. Key word being almost.

Nicky and the cast progressed fast. Destiny didn't do much fighting and neither did Ariana so while Nicky and the boys trained they practiced their lines.

They practically learned fight scenes for the whole movie. Maybe a few more practices and they would be fine for the whole movie. They had so much fun that time flew by quickly and before they knew it they were in the limo, heading back to the hotel to get ready for the interview.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow," Nicky groaned when the reporter told he that it would take 3 hours for the interview. The reporter nodded, her name was Mary Haverweather, she was born in London, and she was 26 years old. She and Nicky got along great. After around 30 minutes of talking and getting ready, the interview began.

"Start rolling!" The director said.

"Rolling!" The camera man shouted.

"And we're live here with Nicky Fowl who plays Rosy Sparrow, in the movie The Animal Inside of You. Tell us Nicky, what is your character Rosy Sparrow like?" Mary blabbed.

"Honestly, Rosy is a self-determined, brave, soul who doesn't give up faith on the first time of failure, much like me in fact." Nicky replied. Mary nodded.

"And how would you say the other characters like her in the movie?" Mary asked. Nicky took a breath.

"Well, Rosy gives everyone hope again. People look up to her and wish to be like her, and a certain pirate aboard the Marauders might have more that just friendship feelings for Rosy" Nicky laughed. "But invade you haven't read the book I'm not telling you guys who falls in live with who" Nicky said.

Mary laughed and blabbed more and more questions about the movie, finally the interview ended.

"Thanks for your time, now I have to get back to the studio in London." Mary said groaning. Nicky nodded and she bid her goodbye.

Back at the penthouse Nicky literally floated into bed, but luckily, Destiny and Ariana were so tired that they didn't even notice. Just as everyone was about to doze off, Parker came bounding through the door.

"HOW WAS THE INTERVIEW!" She shouted. Everyone moaned and rolled over but Nicky said, "Great, BYE! I'M TIRED!" Parker looked hurt and left.

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Yes I know I used some named from Harry Potter like anamaugis and all but I thought it fit and all. I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW!


	10. Parker & Maku, The Secret Solved

It had been two weeks since they got to the Caribbean and things have been pretty hard on the cast. Parker currently stood at the bow of a large ship docked at port where they first started filming, she was dressed in short blue shorts and a plain white tank top with her one piece blue swimsuit under, her hair whipping back slowly in the cool summer breeze. The boat was very very large with many rooms. Instead of going back to the hotel it was decided that they stay on the ship, the would be going back to the hotel the day after tomorrow to rehearse a fight scene, but tomorrow the cast would have to get up at 6:00 A.M. and film for the whole day, it was decided that Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru would go with them.

Parker's brain was wondered over to her best friend Nicky, she couldn't stop thinking about over hearing Nicky's and Lily's conversation.

Speaking of Nicky, she and the cast were on a pirate ship somewhere away from port filming. They would be back by late afternoon.

Tohru, Yuki, and much to his distaste Kyo where out exploring the island which left Parker alone with Maku.

Maku on the other hand was below deck in the game room playing watching TV, or so she thought.

"Hey Ellie"

Maku had created that nickname to annoy Parker, and Parker had actually gotten used to it so all she did was give Maku a soft smile.

"What's up?"

Maku shrugged. "There was nothing else on TV so I came back up here"

Parker said nothing so Maku continued to speak. "I was wondering, do you want to maybe go for a walk on the beach with me... you know since there's nothing to do" he added quickly.

Parker smiled. "Sure... I'd like that"

Maku's face lit up and for the first time Parker felt herself getting lost in his bright emerald green eyes. It was full of sparkling light and radiated happiness, Parker suddenly felt a memory hit her brain.

FlashBack

Kyo was silent, his face red, fuming. "You-you bloody bastard. You think you can just waltz out of here and then come back six years later thinking nothing has changed! You make me sick!" Kyo ran out of the room, ignoring the confused shouts of his friends.

Maku looked hurt but quickly put on a false smile, "Well that went well" he muttered.

Shigure looked down. "Sorry Maku, Kyo's a little...emosional today"

Maku rubbed the back of his bead sheepishly. "Yeah well. I guess I deserved it...after what I did"

Parker's head snapped back to Maku when she saw his mouth move.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Maku laughed and Parker felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I said are you just gonna stand there gawking at me or are we gonna go"

Parker's face, if possible, turned even redder and she kept muttering apologies as they walked towards the ship's exit. She made a mental note to ask Maku about her flash back.

Maku jumped of the boat and landed lightly on the sand reminding Parker vaguely of Nicky.

He then took Parker's hand lightly and helped her off the boat. Then they both took off their shoes and started walking down the beach, the cold water tickling their feet.

"I love the water." Parker said

"Yeah, I know." Maku said then slightly smiled. Parker laughed. After a while of silence Parker decided to ask, "Um, hey, if you don't mind, can I ask something?" Parker said quietly. Maku smiled. "If I can." Parker nodded.

"You go first." She said.

"Why did you change your name to Parker." Maku asked, picking up a rock.

'I donno'. I guess I've just always liked it. It was my mom' maiden name, she told me, I loved it, so I legally changed my name." She responded. Maku nodded and skipped a rock.

"What did you want to ask?" Maku said. Parker slapped her forehead.

"Oh that's right. I was wondering, what did you do that made Kyo so mad when you first saw me transform?" she asked. Maku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I um... Kyo and I were best friends as kids, we were closer than close, he was practically my brother" Maku shook his head, "No he wasn't practically my brother" Maku sighed. "He was my brother, and everyone thought I was crazy to hang around the cat and um... my parents made a sudden change of plan to move to Italy. Um...I didn't tell Kyo, cause' I was afraid of him being frickin' mad at me. Six years later I came back and um.. well, you saw the rest." Maku said, he felt tears brimming his eyes and he quickly closed them, willing himself to be strong in front of Parker.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Parker said, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Maku shrugged.

"Don't be." Maku responded. "You don't have to say your sorry whenever you hear something sad. Besides, a bastard like me doesn't need an apology all the time either. You've given me enough." Maku said, smiling at Parker, she sure looked beautiful in the sunset light.

Maku mentally shook his head, what was he thinking, Parker was his friends, you don't have crushes on you friends. His head snapped back to Parker when he hers her yell.

"Hey! You're not a bastard!"

"Kyo thinks I am." Maku responded.

"Kyo? Kyo? You're gonna' listen to KYO! He's an arrogant, son of a- BITCH!" Parker said. Maku put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa. Relax. Relax... Hey look." Maku said pointing off into the distance. Parker turned around and saw a beautiful sunset with shades of orange, purple, and pink.

"It's gorgeous." Parker said. "I absolutely adore sunsets, especially at the beach" She said.

"So do I" agreed Maku.

"It's jut so calming and beautiful" Parker said. She gazed off at the ocean water, watching it sparkle beneath the sunset. She went in ankle deep to the water and felt the cool breeze against her.

Maku discarded his shoes on the sand and joined Parker in the water, smiling at Parker.

"Let's go swim" said Maku.

Parker stared at him. "What right now"

Maku nodded and Parker shrugged. "Why not"

Maku took of his tee-shirt and Parker noticed his rippling muscles. Blushing fiercely, she quickly looked away not wanting to be caught as she took of her shorts and shirt, staying in her swim suit, obviously.

She quickly discarded her clothing next to her shoes and ran past Maku into the surprisingly warm Caribbean water.

When she saw Maku swim towards her she quickly did a back stroke to join him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They were laughing and playing in the water when Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki started walking towards them in their swim suits with towels.

Parker spotted them immediately and waved when suddenly Maku splashed her with water.

"Ooohh, no you don't. Get ready to be in a whole world of pain." She smiled mischievously and splashed him with 3x the might. (which for her, was going easy) As Maku complained and complained he hit her lightly with water, she rolled her eyes and asked Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo if they wanted to come in.

"Yes!" Tohru said gleefully. Kyo and Yuki rolled their eyes while saying whatever, obviously saying 'no.' So instead they just relaxed on the sand on there towels. After a while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru went back to the boat while Parker and Maku stayed in he water.

After around 30 minutes Maku started to get out and relax on one of the two towels Tohru left behind.

"You planning on coming out any time soon? Nicky and the cast should be back soon." He yelled Parker shook her head.

"Who cares if Nicky is coming back soon? I love the water, and you know it." She responded quickly. "Besides, I thought you knew all about me." She said. He laughed and thought for a couple minutes before saying, "Well, I don't know what your favorite color is."

"Lavender, blue and gold" She responded.

"How old you were when you started school."

"18 months."

"What your favorite T.V. show is."

"I hate T.V. remember." Maku smiled softly and kept attacking her with questions.

"Favorite book."

"Too many mine as well, not ask." She laughed.

"Favorite animal."

"Love em' all."

"Birthday."

"February 8."

"Favorite subject."

"History."

"Mom's name."

"Courtney."

"Dad's name."

"Julian."

"Background."

"German, Polish, Irish, British, Italian, let's just say, European, 'cept I was born in America, didn't Nicky tell you, are parents were best friends when they were little" Just as Maku was about to say something, she cut him off saying that's enough.

Parker left the water when another thought stuck Parkers as she gazed at Maku, taking a seat in the second discarded towel, she was hanging out with the guys who calls her a nerd. The same guys who helps Nicky pull pranks on her. The same guy who...

Parker shook her head. No I don't have a crush on Maku, but the more she said it, the more she knew it wasn't true.

OoOoOoOoOoo

The next morning Parker woke up to the usual rocking of the ship, looking at her bedside table clock Parker saw that it was 9:15, she had slept in. Nicky, the cast, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were already on set on the pirate ship again.

Parker quickly put on a one-piece purple swim suit with a gold stripe on her right side, and then put on cotton white shirts and a blue tee-shirt. After brushing her hair Parker slipped on comfy purple flats and walked out of her cabin.

Maku was already in the kitchen munching on toast, a plate of eggs and much to Parker's distaste a huge pile of sausages and bacon. Wrinkling her nose she quickly made her self a fruit salad.

"So what do you want to do today" asked Maku.

Parker shrugged as she bit into a juicy strawberry. "I was thinking we could explore the island a little more today. I mean..." Parker gazed out the window, looking at the lustrous green trees and berry bushes. "It beautiful" she whispered. Maku nodded.

"Got that right. What time do you want to leave at?" Maku asked.

"1'ish? That way we can grab some lunch. I'm thinking, maybe, cranberry pheasant sausage!" Parker said.

"You do know we are not in Europe Miss Pheasant." Maku laughed and Parker gave him a death glare obviously not liking it.

"Well, what else to you want? Spam, like in Hawaii?" Parker said muttering to herself about how gross canned ham was. Maku shrugged.

"We could go now." He responded. "And pack lots of ham, sausage, and BACON!"

"EWW! NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GONNA' PACK THAT! I HATE AND I MEAN HATE HAM, SAUSAGE, AND BACON!" Parker took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just can't stand it. Or fried stuff, or burgers, or-"

"I get it, you hate anything not fancy." Maku interupted. Parker gave a false smile.

"Fine let's go now. But I'm packin' fruit. Pack whatever you want." Parker said.

"Okay." About half an hour later they were ready to go. Parker, having a blue bag hanging off the side of her shoulder, with fruits, first aid kit, a map, sunscreen, and a good book if they find somewhere good to stop. Maku, on the other hand, had a bag of bacon in his hand. Parker gave a disgusted look at it then started heading off the boat. She looked at the island and waited for Maku to come and get his butt outa' that boat. She jumped down and started heading into the two trees that separated the beach from the rest of the island.

"Hurry up! Or I'll leave without you!" Parker yelled. Just then Maku jumped off the boat and ran over to her.

'Finally." She said.

"Relax Missy." he replied. She smiled and headed off towards the rest of the island. In only a couple minute they had already seen over 37 crabs, 9 turtles, 14 mongooses, and 21 mussels. Then, they stumbled upon a beautiful lake with a 15 foot waterfall. The water was a sparkling turquoise with hints of dark blue. Even though it was a lake, many fish were swimming in it. Blue

gold, orange, and tropical fish. It was probably the best thing Parker had seen the whole vacation. Parker dropped her bag and quickly took off her shorts and started climbing up the slope that led to the waterfall. She stopped, looked down, and dived. When she came up Maku said, "Good thing your not wearing make up"

"Who gives a damn." She replied. Maku shrugged and looked at her. She was more attractive by the minute. He shook the though mentally once again.

Maku took off his shirts and grinned at Parker. He ran to a tall tree, climbed up, and stood on a branch. Seizing a thick green vine he yelled, "HERE I COME I AM CINNAMON"

He jumped and swung on the vine but instead o swinging all the way to the top of the water fall the vine snapped and he fell at great night into the water...doing a belly flop in the process.

Maku climbed out of the lake and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Parker followed him out and smiled.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and Maku glared at her.

His glare suddenly broke into a grin as He tackled Parker onto the sand and tickled her mercesly.

Parker giggled even harder as tears leaked out of her eyes, making them sparkle even more.

Maku got of Parker and lay down next to her, both of them half panting half laughing. It was then, right then. That Parker admitted it to herself.

She was falling in love with Maku "the shark" Sohma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Parker was awake early, 5:45. she couldn't stop thinking about what Lily said, Nicky. What she said about _Nicky._ Why did Nicky have to practice her lines more? She just didn't get it. Instead of every ordinary teenager and her newly discovered love Parker worried more about her friends. Friends first. Boyfriend later. That was her modo.

Parker shut her eyes willing herself to fall asleep again and somehow it worked. The next time she woke up it was 10:17 in the morning. She had slept in...again.

After quickly showering, Parker changed into neon yellow mini shorts and and blue green designer tanktop. She quickly ran a brush threw her long hair and left her room.

On the kitchen counter was a note for Parker. She recognized Tohru's hand writing and picked up the note.

Parks,

Yuki and Me went to the library to catch up on summer homework. Can you believe Kyo's already done! Which reminds me, Kyo, Nicky, Maku, and the cast went to the gym to learn fight scenes for the movie. They'll be back around three. Me and Yuki on the other hand probably wont be back till six. See ya

Tohru

Parker sighed.

She hated things unsolved, she would have went for a swim to kill time but even water had lost it's fun.

Parker, lost in her thoughts aimlessly walked out of the hotel and to the beach.

She wondered outside for hours just thinking about Nicky's secret when a thought suddenly hit her. How could she be so stupid. In Tohru's note, she never said anything about Lily leaving the hotel. Maybe she could help her.

Parker ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast since she was on the track team, and as she entered the hotel she bolted for the stairs knocking over a red headed girl who jut happened to be Nicky in the process. Parker didn't even stop to appologise, she never noticed it was Nicky.

After nine floors of running Parker finally came to a halt at Lily's door, panting hard.

Taking a deep breath she knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again and this time Lily opened the door. She was surprised to see Parker panting at her door.

"Yes," she said.

"Um, if you don't mind, could I ask something about Nicky?" Parker said.

"Sure." Lily happily replied.

"Um," by this time Parker had stopped panting. "I'm kinda' worried, or suspicious, about what you does Nicky have to practice her lines more?"

"She has dyslexia, don't you know, I mean you are her best friend, is that all?" She said. Just at that moment Nicky came.

"LILY! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE! YOU PROMISED!" Nicky yelled at her manager

"Well, I thought your best friend deserved to know. Besides, I thought she already knew but forgot."

"SHE WOULDN'T ASK IF SHE ALREADY KNEW!" At that, Nicky stormed out of the room. Parker shot a glance at Lily then ran after Nicky.

"NICKY! NICKY! Parker screamed, it's a good thing barley anyone was at the hotel because she would have gotten many complains.

Nicky ran down the stairs and Parkers barley kept up until she finally lost sight of the sobbing red head, due to the time lost looking at Lily.

Parker found Nicky sitting on the deserted third floor stair

case looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

Parker stopped a few steps above Nicky to regain her breathing, finally composing herself she spoke, "What is going on... why haven't you ever told me you had dyslexia"

Nicky shook her head. "I thought you would treat me differently...I was too embarrassed"

Parkers mouth almost dropped.

"Why would you think that... I mean, I know every embarrassing thing about you! So many I can't even count that high! Parker yelled. "Beside why would you be embarrassed"

"Well, everyone would, They would think I'm stupid and mental, I thought you'd try to help me." Nicky said.

"You know I would, condition or not. That's who I am." Parker replied.

"I know, its just... you're perfect, you don't have a condition"

"Okay, that's not true." Parker said. "Just because I don't have dyslexia doesn't mean I'm perfect. There are a lot of people who don't have dyslexia but they aren't so good at everything like you are. So what if you can't read that well. No one cares."

"But Parker, I care! You have no idea how hard it is to read a script with out letters dancing in front of your eyes! They get jumbled up so much it make me go crazy, I strut around thinking I so cool but that's just because I want to block the pain of all the things I can't do properly. Why do think I spent all our time out of school locked in my room" at this point Nicky completely broke down and started crying, her head buried in her knees.

Parkers jaw dropped. "You were studying" any other day Parker would have laughed but this was different. "No wonder you beat me on every test!" Parker had all ways thought, that the nerd Josh who sat in the very front row had beat her...but Nicky, she just couldn't believe it.

"Nicky listen to me. Everyone has some flaws that they have to live with their whole life...and your is dyslexia"

Nicky looked up and sniffed. "Really?"

Parker nodded.

"What's yours"

Parker shook her head. "Trust me... You don't want to to know"

Nicky laughed.

"Listen Nicky, I will never treat you differently...you'll always be the crazy funky Harry Potter loving redhead that gets me detention"

Nicky smiled. "Okay"

The two best friends embraced tightly.

"So...When did you get diagnosed" asked Parker.

Nicky looked down. "Second grade"

"Oh" Parker remembered that day like it was just yesterday, then she grinned.

"Guess what?"

"What"

"Yuki and Tohru are on a study date in the library" Ignoring Nicky's gasp and giggle she continued to talk "Wanna spy on them"

Nicky grinned. "I am finally rubbing off on you"

Like it? Love it? I'll only know if you review


	11. The Fight

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, ENJOY!**

Days turned into nights and many long, hardworking scenes ended. About two months had passed since filming started and the cast was a little more then halfway through the movie, it was very exciting too because it usually takes about six months to edit the whole movie but instead it was being edited right after the scene printed. They had estimated that the movie may come out about three weeks before school started and two weeks until after shooting ended.

The normal boring scenes like just talking and all were over and now came the action part of the movie with sword play, fist fights, kiss scenes and many more.

The second Nicky, Destiny, and Ariana had woken up (8:00 AM) the first thing they noticed were large dark grey clouds hung threateningly in sky. Today they would be filming the storm scene and the weather was perfect.

Everyone in the shivered in the PJ's and instead in changing they had created a system.

Every day they woke up at 8:00 or earlier so they don't bother to get out of their PJ's knowing they have to change any way (unless they have an interview or photo shoot), and every day filming ends at 9:00 PM so when they get to the hotel all they do is shower and go to bed.

Nicky quickly pulled on a dark red sweater with the Harry Potter Gryffindor lion on it over her gold tank top. Ariana zipped up a dark blue Percy Jackson sweat shirt and Destiny quickly snuggled into a Twilight jumper.

All three girls had similar tastes. Nicky was a Harry Potter freak and also loved Twilight and Percy Jackson and the same goes for the other two girls.

After running a brush through her vibrant red and gold hair, Nicky an the other two girls quickly gulped down the pancakes and French toast that room service brought and ran out of their dorm.

They met the boys who were all in sweat pants and hoodies at the bottom of the stairs and they quickly entered the limo as a small rain started.

Nicky whipped out her iPhone and quickly sent Parker and everyone else her normal message.

_Good morning guys, headin over to the ship to shoot a storm scene, wish us luck! Have a gr8 day_

Lots of Love

Nick

As she put her phone back into her pocket her, Nicky realized something she never did before, "Guys what are your phone numbers"

Everyone suddenly stopped staring absentmindedly out their window as if realizing something important and Odd who had his head leaning on Nicky's shoulder snoozing soundly looked up.

And for the rest of the limo ride they all exchanged phone numbers and started randomly tweeting on twitter to their fans. The whole cast had been in at least two movies together which was very weird but they shrugged it off.

While the rest dabbled in their phones Nicky took out her script getting everyone's attention.

"Are you practicing the song you have to sing before the storm hits in the next scene."

Nicky nodded.

Johny grinned. "I almost forgot Lily sent me the karaoke version of the song to me instead of you" Johny started pressing random buttons on his phone and suddenly Nicky's phone beeped.

"I sent the song to you"

Nicky nodded in thanks as she pressed play on her phone and started to sing One Moment in Time by Whitney Houstan

Each day I live  
I want to be  
A day to give  
The best of me  
I'm only one  
But not alone  
My finest day  
Is yet unknown

I broke my heart  
Fought every gain  
To taste the sweet  
I face the pain  
I rise and fall  
Yet through it all  
This much remains

I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

I've lived to be  
The very best  
I want it all  
No time for less  
I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance  
Here in my hands

Give me one moment in time

When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time

I will be  
I will be  
I will be free

Just as Nicky finished the limo came to a stop and the cast didn't even have a chance to marvel at Nicky's singing skills when yet again the doors burst open and the cast was dragged off to hair, make-up, and wardrobe.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
"And ACTION!" yelled the director David Breaker.

Nicky stood the bow of the large pirate ship on deck singing the same song she sang in the car, only this time the music was different, it had violins and piano in it and her voice radiated power. As she finished the song thunder clashed violently, and large waves slapped the sides of the ship, right on cue.

Jack, Odd, and Ariana Johny ran aboard the ship jut as a light rain started, getting stronger and stronger.

Jack started barking orders while the crew ran around the ship tightening the masts and sails.

This went around for a while, even though it was really cloudy the whole storm and wind was all fake.

Nicky heard the assistant director Alex Army yell, "Cue the fog" and then suddenly out of nowhere came a large ship with a deformed mermaid at the front.

The enemy ship, the ship of Marvelo Leverange.

One...Two...Three cannons from the Snake, fired. Destiny wasn't in this scene because he was supposed to be hiding below.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack, Johny, Ariana, Odd, and Nicky right after the other.

Ropes swung over the boat followed by masts and then...pirates.

They were hideously scarred and one of them was missing and eye, but large and muscular at the same time. Nicky shivered in the cold wind but willed herself to keep going.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicky saw six pirates cornered Odd. Quickly aiming a kick (and missing of course) at a large pirate she recognized as the one who kidnapped her she grabbed a near by rope and the workers above them threw the rope so Nicky raced through the air to Odd.

They stood back to back fighting everyone, the camera shifted over to Johny, Jack, and Ariana after a while, when the most important part of the scene came.

The same pirate Nicky had kicked in the chest before snuck up behind her while Odd was turned around and threw her into the water...literally.

Of course there were about twenty well trained life guards hiding inside the water just in case.

Odd finished off by hitting a pirate with the but of his sword yelling, "ROSY!"

Johny ran up to Odd, "MAN OVER BOARD!"

Without a second thought Odd jumped into the water shouting for Nicky...ahem Rosy, but his voice was lost in the roar of the wind.

Odd searched desperately for any sign of Nicky in the actually warm water, when he spotted a flash of red hair fighting to stay on the surface, Nicky actually wasn't really because there was a large box under her in case, but she was acting great nonetheless. Odd swam over, grabbing Nicky by the waist as Johny threw a rope for both if them.

By now most of the pirates where either lying dead or to injured to move, while most of their own crew was just slightly wounded.

Nicky was shivering, or so she looked like she was. "Take her to James cabin! It's nearest" and so Odd did.

Odd, carrying Nicky quickly opened James's cabin with his elbow and shut it with his boot, quickly spotting the bed Odd laid her down and wrapped the nearest blanket around here.

"Go" she croaked.

Odd would have protested but one look at her face he desired she would be alright...for now.

And then everything went black.

The wind stopped roaring as did the fake rain.

"CUT! And print! Fantastic work everyone! Excellent!"

Nicky grinned as he jumped out of bed and walked out of the cabin with the rest of the camera and lighting crew.

The clouds had parted and there was a large rainbow in the sky with the sun far behind it.

Destiny and Ariana ran up to them and enveloped Nicky in a hug. "That was fantastic Nicky!" she squealed... Destiny pulled away from the two, "Ew...you guys are all wet" the two giggled.

The boys walked up to them soaking wet but grinning nonetheless.

"That-" said Johny.

"Was-" continued Jack.

"...AWESOME!"

The cast continued talking about the whole scene until they were dragged away to get dry.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
By the time they got back it was about 4:00, they had filmed many more scenes and they had some free time until tomorrow decided to spend time with friends.

Inside the limo Nicky was reading over the script when she came to the kissing scene with her and Odd.

When suddenly...almost dropping the script she recoiled in shock.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Nicky's P.O.V.

How could I have been so stupid, man Maku was right! I am an idiot.

The script says after kissing Odd I have to hug him! HUG HIM! My life is OVER! How could I have not figured it out before! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.

I quickly took out my phone and texted the only people I could trust at the moment.

_Parks, Maku, Kyon-Kyon, big emergency! Meet me at the park in two minutes!_

After pressing send I sat back trying to regain my breathing, in my gut I could feel myself about to transform...almost.

I regained my breathing and tried to think about flying, how the wind in my hair always calmed me and surprisingly, the animal feeling was lost in my thoughts. I didn't transform.

I was safe...for now.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Normal P.O.V.  
A few hours later, Parker and Maku were waiting at a park for Nicky and help her with this "problem".

"Well, how are we gonna' do it?" Parker asked as Nicky came running.

"ME? You're asking me? The one who asked you for help?" Parker shrugged.

"We could train her?" Kyo said. "I know it sounds stupid, but why not give it a shot?"

"We could. But like I said, "how"?" Parker asked.

"Well, I could...hug her until she finds a way to stop the transformation or tell the director to change the script...or we could find a way to break the curse. I bet we'd all be happy then." Maku said. Nicky rubbed the back of her neck racking her brain to think of something.

"Well, all the other options would take to long, except for the 1st. And we can't tell the director to change the script because...well Rosy and Dylan are supposed to be a couple, and couples have to hug, and breaking the curse would take ages so... I guess we'll go with option number 1" Nicky decided.

And so they did, the trio spent the rest the day helping Nicky with her...Furry Little Problem and Kyo's idea seemed to work because Nicky learned quickly, after only no less then a half a dozen hugs did Nicky realized the system.

You have to wipe your mind of all emotions and concentrate on your goal. Which practically defines acting so their mission was complete, Nicky was still a fox, yes. But at least she was tame...for now.

And over the training Nicky found out that Kyo wasn't the crazy temper freak she sought him to be because on the outside he may seem tough but in the inside the was the exact opposite, bursting and surprising Nicky and everyone else for that matter with creativity and gentleness. Nicky decided that she wasn't the only one who got tamed today because the tiger inside Kyo had just turned from a cautious fierce to a gentle, caring, but still very strong cat.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
The next day, Nicky had to get up quite early due to the long day of shooting ahead of her. She didn't want to since she hated mornings, but then again she dragged Parker and everyone else to the set that day. And Parker, oh, she was ugly in the would groan and yell and throw a fit, she liked to sleep, but today, she couldn't. They walked down the rocky path to the beach, where they would be shooting. But the beautiful ocean view was ruined because of the movie trailers for wardrobe, makeup, and other stuff. But there was a pretty cool pirate ship sitting in dock waiting to set sail and start shooting.

"You guys just wanna' wait here?" Nicky said. "I'll be right back." Everyone just nodded since they didn't feel like arguing. Nicky ran if to a trailer. Everyone was rather quite, since Parker was trying to sleep on Maku's shoulder.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
After wardrobe and makeup Nicky and the rest of the cast entered the pirate ship with Parker and everyone else trailing behind them and once everyone was there they set sail.

In the movie the ship was supposed to be in the middle of the ocean but instead the cast and crew just steered them out of the dock until the small island became a tiny speck in the sky and then disappeared.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE HEAD BELOW!" barked the assistant director and everyone walked below. Odd and Nicky were going to be filming the kissing scene that Nicky had realized was coming so soon.

Down below the cast and crew entered a large room with which was a very dim for a room with so much lighting and also filled with cameras. There was a large mahogany bed with dark red covers and dark oak furniture.

Two specially designed swords were leaning against the wall and two big glass bottles of water were sitting on the bed side table, even though it was water the dark bottle made the liquid look like amber...or in a pirate's case; rum. Once everyone was settled the scene started.

Nicky and Odd were training with the swords that were previously leaning against the wall, they had gotten sprayed with a squirt bottle to make it look like they were sweating and extra blush had been added on to make their faces look bright red, making them look like they were training for hours.

Nicky was fighting with the sword with a bright gold handle with wooden striped and dark red jewels and a long silver blade and Od had a similar blade with dark midnight blue jewels.

Nicky pulled out a similar looking knife and while she locked blades with Odd she threw the sword out if his hand using the tip of her knife, dropping that as well, it landed next to the mahogany bedside table.

Nicky then pushed Odd to the floor using her elbow, panting slighting she leaned in her butt of her blade. "I win" she said breathless. Odd laid down on the dark red rug trying to catch his breath while Nicky turned around slowly to get water when Odd, seizing the knife Nicky dropped, he stood up, and pushed Nicky against the wall trying to catch his breath at the same time.

He panted as he traced the blade over her jaw line. "Never-ever turn your back on a pirate" he gasped out. "B-because if the blokes anything like I am" he tucked a strand of Nicky's fallen hair behind her ear and continued to speak, no longer panting. "He might do something like this" seizing the blade he dug it into the wall an inch away from Nicky's face and was about to crash his lips onto hers when a large fake sneeze emitted from the crowd.

A bell rang somewhere and the director yelled cut as he angrily turned to the workers, camera and lighting crew, and Parker and everyone else, ignoring the cast because he knew it wasn't them, "Who sneezed"

Everyone turned to Kyo who blushed and shrugged. "It's the pollen season you know, you'll be surprised how many people start sneezing here"

The director, David, looked murderous. It turned out that Odd and Nicky were doing such a good job that even he was absorbed in the seen and through clenched teeth he said," The. Pollen. Season. Ended. In. January" and without and second glance at Kyo he turned around to Odd and Nicky who, apart from being annoyed at Kyo were trying very hard not to laugh and cleared their face immediately when David looked at them. "Start from when you get pushed in to the wall...and ACTION"

Again and again they tried but every time Kyo managed to make some kind of sound before Nicky's and Odd's lips met until finally David, hissing like a snake had some very big body guards kick Kyo out of the room and onto the deck, where they lowered him onto one of the near by camera boats and told him to stay put, and on the camera boat there was a TV screen showing exactly what the camera was filming, so Kyo got to watch it one way or another.

David sighed in relief as he yelled cut just as Nicky snuggled into Odd's chest against the wall.

After many more scenes in the movie, it was about six-o'clock, and right after Johny and Ariana, and Jack and Destiny filmed their own love scenes and many more the boat set off for shore again.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Nicky yelled slamming the door into the penthouse Kyo shared with some of the other boys. Kyo looked at her blankly, then ashamed.

"I..." Kyo started.

"Are you stupid?" Nicky said calming down barely. Maku and Yuki stood there and watched. Nicky took a deep breath, "Go…Go bug Parker or something…Just go!" Nicky said to the other guys and they quickly scrmbled out of the room not wanting to face Nicky's red.

"What were you thinking?" Nicky asked. Kyo started to speak but was cut off by Nicky. "That's right. You weren't thinking. What time in that puny brain of yours are you?" Kyo looked hurt by Nicky's words but quickly shook off the feeling. He didn't care what she said, not if it was something like this. So, what was the big deal? He tried to stop the kiss, failed, and he still didn't get his way.

"Why are you so mad? I mean you did the scene, you kissed Odd. I don't see what the big deal is." Kyo said.

"What's the big deal! You are stupid! We spent over an hour more doing that one scene because of you. If we did the kiss the first time, we could've spent the whole day together, all of us. But of course, you ruined it. Do you see the big deal now. Of course you don't. You never do. You are hopeless. No one can save you now. No one. I hope your happy." Nicky spat all these words easily. She had no problem insulting Kyo, even if it did hurt him. Kyo, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. He exploded.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KISS HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HATE THAT GUY, I...HATE...HIM! HE'S A DAMN RETARD. HE ACTS AS IF HE KNOWS NOTHING! HE'S A SON OF A BITCH!" Nicky looked at him, shocked as tears started pouring down her face.

In a strained voice said cried, "Kyo...Please don't say that about him. You have to believe me, Odd was there for me at a time when nobody, not even Parker was. I didn't even know Parker at the time. I trust him with my life...And I feel as if he's my brother. I know he feels the same way. You would to. But I don't feel anything for him romantically! Hell no! Please! I'm sorry you guys just can't get along," Nicky looked at him, tears shining brightly in her eyes," It's just...why can't you two jut get along!" and with that Nicky scampered out of the room, tears pouring down her face freely as she left behind a thunder struck Kyo in her wake.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, but I'm sorry to say that with school and clubs that I will have rarely any time to updates but will try my best nonetheless. Review!**


	12. Call Me Kana

Chapter 12

The next few weeks passed by in blurs and the movie was gradually getting to an end, but Nicky and Kyo were still weren't talking to each other, it turns out that Maku and Yuki had blabbed about Nicky and Kyo to everyone and their tight nit group had split up.

The whole cast and Parker stayed with Nicky and barley ever talked to the others while Maku, Tohru, and Yuki who Tohru had dragged along all stayed with Kyo.

It was killing everyone that the two just couldn't make up and be friends already so the second Nicky and Kyo fell asleep Parker woke up everyone but Nicky and Kyo and told them to get dressed and meet her at the beach. Nobody objected, since none if them were in the mood to face Parker's wrath.

Once everyone was fully awake and dreary eyed, they set out of the hotel and to the beach were the last few rays of tiny light were just disappearing into the horizon.

The quickly spotted Parker who was tending to a campfire on the sand and once they sat around the welcoming fire Parker spoke, "We have to put a stop to this"

Everyone knew what Parker was talking about and Tohru just stated the obvious. "Well, we need Kyo to see that Nicky only has friendly feelings towards Odd, but the question is...how?" Tohru said. Parker shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't think right, my brain is scattered all over the place. Nicky. Kyo. Odd. The big skating competion after the movie. What to do?" Parker replied. "What to do?" She muttered to herself, yet again. Staring into space she poked the fire again.

" We can... get them all together and lock them in a room till' they make up." Maku suggested. "Or just make her tell both of them." Parker continued staring and poking the fire. Then, she shrugged as if she had just snapped back to reality, if she wasn't in it already.

Her eyes roamed everyone sitting around the fire until they rested on Ariana and Destiny who both had identical grins on their faces.

Parker grinned, "What a-" she was cut off by Ariana.

"It's the perfect plan"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well, none of us have the power to read minds like you two so do you care to evaporate"

Ariana rolled her eyes, "Well tomorrow we have an interview and then a photo shoot right" The rest of the cast nodded, the boys had their own photo shoot and interview the day before while the girls filmed some more scenes so now it was time for the three girls to do their own interview and photo shoot, switching with the guys.

Destiny took off were Ariana had stopped, "Well after that we could leave Nicky and Kyo in the hotel, and write a note saying that their really sorry and should meet up"

Parker raised her eyebrows, "So basically we're going to forge a note to them, apologizing and saying to meet up and talk about it...and in the note we could put in that when they meet up they won't mention anything about the note!"

Parker turned to the two girls ignoring the devious grins from everyone else. "You guys are geniuses!"

Destiny grinned goofily, "And your just now figuring it out"

They giggled, "Well" said Johny, immediately putting a stop to the girls giggling, "I don't know about you guys but I really need to catch some Zzz's it's" Johny looked at his digital watch, "Almost three in the morning"

Jack let out a yawn, "JJ's right, we need the sleep, we have a long day ahead of us" And with that, Maku extinguished the fire and they all headed back to the hotel.

Yuki was trudging behind the rest thinking that they were trying the oldest trick in the book but the others didn't seem to notice at all.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Nicky and the cast wouldn't leave till' around 2:00 for he interview and photo shoot, so they had plenty of time to write the note. The boys had already left and Maku, Tohru, and Yuki all went with them.

Parker thought all day and night on what to write, once she had something in her head she could write books about it. She was a machine, and the writing was good to her.

But so far, she couldn't think of anything. She kept writing notes and throwing them away 'till the whole trash bin was full. She almost ripped her blankets being so frustrated.

"CRAP! WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING!" She knew she was a genius, everyone did, but why couldn't she do this? It was a simple note. She looked around the room looking for inspiration, knowing she wouldn't find it, but she was desperate. She eventually went to Destiny and Ariana when Nicky was out on a walk at the beach.

"Guys." Parker said not bothering closing the door coming in, causing Destiny to get up and close it for her. "Sorry." She muttered. "I can't think of anything, you have to write it."

"Well, we were planning to." Ariana said. She and Destiny shared a look and Ariana bit her lip.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, we know your a genius and all, but um...when it comes to friendship and possibly love, it's our business."

Parker raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Took that the wrong." she muttered under her breath.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Nicky trudged along the ocean water and flat sand, the water barley touching her feet with flip-flops in hand.

She was dressed in bright gold shorts with a neon red tank top that had a curly gold letter N in the middle. If anyone were to see her now they would think she was completely content with the world...but she was far from it.

As she walked along the bright sun's glare her thoughts wondered over to Kyo, she had in fact forgiven him long ago but hadn't voiced it, she was almost positive that he was still angry with her, but the question is...why.

She was just following the script, she had to kiss Odd, he knew the scene was coming up so why did he interrupt it.

'Because he likes you' said a small voice in the back of her head.

Nicky shook her head. "Kyo doesn't like me. We're just friends" she said to herself confidently and then faltered. "Well... we were friends.

"Why hello there" said a mysterious voice.

A woman about twenty three years of age appeared behind her, as if she had popped right out of thin air.

Nicky whirled around, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Ms..."

The lady smiled, she was actually quite pretty with sparkling blue eyes and sandy orange/blonde hair that sparkled in the sunlight. There wasn't any trace of grey hair of sign of age of her young face, she was a little taller then Nicky dressed in a knee length canary yellowish peach skirt and a sky blue blouse. She smiled warmly and as she spoke, her voice was rich and musical...and actually quite familiar.

"Call me...Kana"  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Kyo groaned as he ran a hand though his vibrant orange hair. He was walking on the sand, his feet sloshing through the water, dressed in black basketball shorts and an orange tee shirt. Glaring at anyone in his way, even though the beach was deserted.

As he walked his thoughts swirled over to Nicky. Why had he stopped their scene, he knew it was coming. Kyo cursed himself for his stupidity and ran a hand though his hair yet again.

Squinting at the sun he stopped walking. He knew exactly why but he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't admit it.

Everyday he had hoped that Nicky would come and talk to him but it still hadn't happened yet. He wanted her back, he needed her back. In the months he had gotten to know her he felt like a large shadow had been lifted off of his head. Like he could finally feel sunlight on his skin. Like he was actually free from the curse.

Only now the large cloud was back and this time it was worse than ever, constantly reminding him of his loss. He wanted to cry out as of he was little again but he knew he couldn't.

He wanted to scream to her that he was sorry for snapping and hurting her but it was impossible. He couldn't...but he had to. He needed to. He would...eventually.  
OoOoOoOoOoOOoO  
Kana was familiar, Nicky knew she was but her brain was scattered all over the place so she just ignored it for now.

Kana had asked why Nicky seemed distressed and Nicky had ended up telling her all about her and Kyo. She didn't know why she was spilling all her emotions to a complete stranger but Kana seemed to understand what she was feeling, it was as if she had gone though something similar.

When Nicky was done with her story she had almost broken down but willed herself not to cry. After a comfortable silence Kana spoke.

"My mother told me a story once when I was little... It was about a farmer's daughter named...Juliet, living a carefree life" Kana paused and Nicky motioned for her to continue, Kana complied. "One day, while out in the near by village, she met a handsome young man about her age riding in golden chariot pulled by large white horses. They became friends and eventually started seeing each. They loved each other very much. But one day...her father died. The girl was very sad and the young man told her...'Marry me! I love you very much and wish to take your troubles away' She accepted but they had to have the permission, the young man, Harry was was his name, they had to have permission from the head of Harry's family...and do you know what the head said"

Nicky shook her head. "He has to have said yes right... I mean just because he's the head that doesn't mean he can stop true love"

Kana shook her head sadly, "The head yelled at Harry for betraying him and he...he hurt Harry, he blinded him by throwing something...it hit his left eye and Juliet" Kana sighed. "Juliet couldn't live with the guilt so Harry, who didn't was Juliet to fall into depression asked the family doctor to erase he memory" Kana

Nicky's eyes were sad, "Well, did he erase her memory"

Kana shook her head. "He tried to...but Juliet's love was so strong for Hit-"

Nicky cut in "I though his name was Harry"

Kana looked alarmed but quickly masked it. "Yes Harry, sorry...any way. Juliet's love for Harry was so powerful that he couldn't erase her memory. He thought he erased it but didn't so, just as a precaution ...he took her far far away, nobody knows where, maybe another dimension. And years later the wizard made up a story saying that Juliet was now happily married when it was a lie. But Juliet and Harry kept loving each other. Even though they had heard many rumors about each other...their love was still a powerful blazing fire" Kana smiled sadly.

Nicky sighed. "Thank you"

Kana nodded. "Your welcome"

Nicky stood up. "I'm going to find him. I'm going to apologies. Thank you for everything" and with out even waiting for a reply Nicky took of down the beach with Kana smiling sadly behind her.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. That's all Nicky could think of. She broke into a run determined to find him. 'I have to find him, I HAVE to.' She thought repeatedly. After about 5 minutes running she caught a glimpse of Kyo's unmistakable orange hair.

Once Nicky was close enough she saw him, he was looking at the water and it looked as if he was yelling at it. Nicky walked up to him and gently said,

"Kyo?"

Kyo spun around surprised, she caught him off guard, she knew it, and it made her happy.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Kyo said. Realizing what he had said, and who he was talking to, he quickly covered it up. "I mean, hi." He said quietly. He started cursing under his breath. Nicky smiled and almost laughed.

"I wanted to say sorry for...for...the other day." Nicky said. Kyo looked shocked.

"Why are you saying sorry. I'm supposed to say that." Kyo said. This time Nicky did laugh.

"This isn't a movie, Kyo. This is real life." Nicky said and Kyo blushed deep red but tried hard to cover it up.

"I-I knew that"

Nicky sighed. "I don't love Odd"

Kyo looked down, "I know that...now. And I- I just want to apologize to you. I've been such a bastard to you and it's been affecting everyone else around us. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness" He sighed, "But it would be nice"

Nicky's lower lip trembled as she met Kyo's gaze and of the first time in those many weeks she actually broke down not caring if if was in front of Kyo. She barley felt his warm arms envelope her into a hug and didn't even sense Kana behind a clump of bushes with her own tears. In those many lonely weeks she finally felt content with the world.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning when Nicky woke up she saw a note on her bedside desk. She got up quickly and looked around. Destiny and Ariana weren't there, probably getting ready for the interview at 3:00. Destiny and Ariana were fashionita's so they would get ready HOURS before the actual event. She looked down at the note and read it carefully.

_Dear Nicky,_

_I wanted to say sorry for the other day and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to meet up on the beach at 1:00 before your interview and we could hang out._

_From,_

_Kyo_

Nicky laughed immediately. She knew it wasn't from Kyo. 1) She knew he didn't write that neat. 2) The letter was too nice. 3) It was from Parker. It was so obvious. She'd seen Parker's writing. Did they think she was stupid? Or did they think she was 5?

Nicky groaned as she dragged herself out of her inviting bed and got ready for the day, she decided to go to the beach at 1:00. She knew Kyo would. But she had a question. Why didn't Parker write the note from her? She and Kyo would've fell for it if it was that way.

It was 10:00 and Nicky decided to get dressed for the interview and the beach, she decides to wear a bright purple and gold tye-dye tank-top with a stylish flowery gold and purple skirt that went all the way up to her stomach and reached a couple inches below her waist, a purple carnation and knee black high top converse.

It always took her a long time to wake up mainly because she had such a large breakfast and at a quarter to 1:00 she headed toward the beach and sure enough there, standing on the white sand, was Kyo.

He looked uncomfortable as he stood their on the sand rocking back and forth on his heals. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a collared flannel shirt that had the top buttons open.

Once she was within hearing range he said, "They know we're fighting and they're trying to make us make up"

Nicky nodded, "I immediately knew the note was from Parker"

Kyo nodded, "I know, the handwriting on mine looked exactly like Maku's"

Nicky looked around the deserted beach, "Are they here now"

Kyo shook his head and his vibrant orange hair swept over his crimson colored eyes reminding Nicky vaguely of Justin Beiber.

"I'm absolutely positive their not here"

Nicky suddenly grinned as she mentally began forming a plan in her head, "Well...since their meddling in our personal business...how about we give them a peice of their own medicine"

And with that Nicky quickly whispered her...for once brilliant plan to now grinning Kyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Parker woke up late. She heard yelling and screaming. She got out of bed and ran to where the sound was coming from, Nicky's penthouse, not caring she was still in her silk p.j.s. When she got there she saw the whole cast, Maku, Yuki, an Tohru trying to calm Nicky and Kyo down.

"Stop, stop." She heard him say.

"I got this damn note from her basically forcing me to go to the beach!" Kyo yelled.

"ME! I got the same from you!" Nicky yelled. Parker looked frantically at both of them, and she shot a look at Ariana and Destiny, they both gave her pleading and suddenly decided what was best.

"WE WROTE THE NOTES!" Parker said. Nicky and Kyo fell silent, looking as if they were about to explode and then...they burst into laughter. Nicky, being able to regain herself first said, "We know."

Parker looked confused, "What?"

"We know you wrote the notes. Your handwriting is too neat Parks... And the note was too nice." Nicky looked as if she was about to burst into laughter again.

"You guys are cruel." Parker slightly smiled and started laughing too the rest joining in too. Thinking how sad it was there time here was almost over. They would remember this time forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Nicky gave everyone a brief description about how she and Kyo were friends again everyone headed down to the lobby. Everyone had thought that it would be really awkward with Kyo and Odd but to everyone's surprise they walked ahead of the group talking and laughing as if they were old friends.

The day came and it was about 5:00 when everyone came back from filming, laughing and joking like tree was no tomorrow. But that happiness was soon replaced by curiosity because it was then right then that Nicky remembered Kana and who she really was.


	13. Back Home

**I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 13

"I'm so STUPID! Of course Kana was Hatori's girlfriend! How the hell could I forget" Parker and Nicky were sitting out on the beach at 5:00 PM in front of Parker's handy little campfire and Parker was absolutely furious that Nicky figured out who Kana was before her.

Parker sat down on a log on the sand and began muttering to herself when a thought struck her. "B-But do you know what this means?"

She looked up at Nicky was gazing contently at the fire, trying hard to keep a smile off her face for Parker's sake.

Nicky looked up and thought for a moment. "Er...the story Kana told me at the beach was fake and she was trying to give me a hint about her giving us the DVD and her memory not actually being erased?" Nicky guessed thoughtfully.

Parker groaned, "Who are you and what have you done with Nicky"

Nicky rolled her eyes and just ignored Parker as she continued her ranting by gazing thoughtfully at the fire.

"I'm serious! One of us is supposed to be smart while the other is supposed to be dumb (no offense) but...do you know what this means"

Nicky looked up and smirked, she really was enjoying this.

Parker placed her right hand in her hand and pointed to Nicky dramatically. "I'm becoming dumb...like you" And with that she really did burst into tears and her sobs completely drowned out Nicky's laughs. Suddenly Parker stopped crying. She looked up, red-eyed.

"I have an idea." She said slowly. Nicky looked at her then motioned her to continue.

"What if...what if we set Hitori and Kana up! Think about it! They both love each other, but couldn't! A forbidden love! We're leaving soon, about a month, and we can somehow persuade Kana to come back with us. That is if we see her again, but we have to become good friends." Parker elaborately explained her plan.

"Parker! You're a genius!" Nicky said. Parker thought about that then smiled.

"I know." They both laughed then started to discuss what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About 2 weeks later, they had seen Kana a lot. They had gotten to become friends. They were actually hanging around her more than anyone. Yuki and Tohru, always at book stores. Kyo and Maku, always at the beach, and the cast, always shooting. Although Nicky had to shoot a lot leaving Kana and Parker alone, they got along great, so everything worked out...so far.

Even though Kana had no idea that Nicky and Parker knew who she really was they were still great friends. And Kana turned out to be just as the manga and show described her. She was funny and caring and always had great advise.

And it turns out, as Kana had put it, "A funny coincidence" That Kana actually was from Japan and she was only vacationing in the Caribbean so they all get to go home together, but Kana on a separate plane because everyone else had no idea that Nicky and Parker had spent al their free time with Kana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how is everything going on in the movie...I mean there's less than two weeks left. How does it feel to be on set"

Nicky smiled. She was doing another interview about the movie and was actually having a lot of fun. The whole cast had all done separate interviews the few days before and last but not least it was Nicky's turn.

"Well everyone could literally feel the tension on set. Everyone knows what a big deal this is and during practically every scene you could actually see that every one's giving all they got into making this a success"

The interviewer, Tiana Maslow, nodded. "Well how do you think your fans will enjoy this movie considering that you all have been in movies together before"

Nicky shrugged, "Well I'm not sure because all the movies we did together were so much more different than the last but they were always a big success so I think everyone would really enjoy The Animal Inside You"

Tiana nodded, "Well there you have it. I'm Tiana Maslow"

Nicky grinned and waved, "And I'm Nicky Fowl"

"And this had been you're Daily Gossip! See ya tomorrow with a juicy story about Justin Beiber and his latest album"

"AND CUT! Great job everyone"

Tiana stood up smiled, "Well I'm counting on you! I'm really looking forward to the movie"

Nicky smiled. "Don't worry Tiana! You have nothing to worry about"

"I hope so" and with that, Nicky shook Tiana's hand and left the studio where her limo, along with the rest of the cast inside were waiting.

Destiny smiled warmly. "Great job Nicky. We saw the whole thing"

Nicky raised one eye brow. "How?"

Odd pointed to the TV inside the limo and Nicky nodded. "That explains that"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day eventually came when they had to leave the Caribbean. Everyone was pretty bummed, but hey, they had fun. Because the second they finished filming the very last scene were Nicky and Destiny finally met their father everyone on set had a good long cry about finishing the movie, to say they had fun would be an understatement.

And that same night the directors rented a club and everyone had the best time dancing, especially the main cast. After that, they were all dressed up in tuxes and awesome dresses and their managers even got drunk!

After that they all went to a fancy restaurant together and later got swarmed by the popparstzi. It was amazing but it all eventually had to end so the next day they all packed up and left for the airport.

"Ready Kana?" Parker asked as everyone boarded the plane. "Yours is over there." Parker pointed at a large white plane with many people boarding it about a couple yards away from their small silver jet plane.

"Thank you." Kana said and smiled. "I do miss home."

"I know." Parker said. "And you'll be able to see Ha-" Parker stopped, afraid she might offend Kana.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to that." Kana replied. Parker looked shocked. That answer she wasn't looking for, or expected.

"Kana." Parker said. She looked at her, telling her to continue. "How does it feel... to be...in love?" Parker murmured and then looked away, her face turning from a bright pink to a reddish purple. Kana smiled.

"It's a good feeling. But it's sad to say good-bye. It hurts. Badly." Kana sad sadly. Parker nodded, not wanting to ask more. She didn't want to hurt Kana. She already looked pretty sad.

"PARKER! HURRY UP!" Nicky yelled from the plane.

Parker turned her attention to Nicky. "OKAY!" Parker looked back at Kana. "I gotta go. See you next week" Parker said then ran up the stairs to board the plane. She at next to Maku at the window seat. She smiled at him then looked out the window at Kana. 'I wonder what she's thinking' Parker thought silently to herself.

During the plane ride instead of sitting separately like last time, everyone, Nicky, the cast, Parker, the managers and director all sat together joking around and planning ahead. It was fun. But it would soon get better. A lot better...or worse.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know it's shorter but we didn't have any more time. I'm sorry but the next chapter probably won't come up in a while but we'll try our hardest. REVIEW!**


	14. THE END!

OMG I can't believe this is the last chapter it's crazy! Well enjoy and

Saphyrre~ No your not crazy, I actually did use the name Odd from Code Lyoko LOL

Chapter 14

The plane ride felt a lot shorter than usual to Parker, but then again, she slept half the time just like all the other guys were. And while Tohru had her head buried in a book, finishing the very last of her homework while Nicky, Destiny, and Ariana were sitting at the very end on the plane away from all the sleeping while huddled together in front of a DVD player watching Twilight and ogling over Taylor Lautner.

By the time the plane ride was over it was about one in the morning so Nicky, Parker, and the cast went back to Nicky's and Parker's mansion together and after choosing their rooms they went to sleep.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
The next morning, Parker and Nicky bolted out the door and met up with Kana very early, leaving a note behind with directions to Shigure's house where they would meet up later.

Kana, Nicky, and Parker went back to the Sohma Estate to meet up with Hatori. They all wanted to see his face when he would see Kana for the first time in many, long years.

"Man, I'm starting to regret getting up so early." Parker said in a worried tone. "What if he's not up?"

"Knowing Hatori, he will be." Kana said as the cool, crisp breeze blew through her short bronze hair. Even though it was hot in the Caribbean, it was still a little windy but still warm in Japan.

Once the got to the Sohma Estate, Kana led the way to where Hatori was, since Parker and Nicky didn't know there way around yet. She led them to a double sliding doors into a room the looked similar to Akito's and the only difference was that Hatori was sitting at a dark wooden desk.

He, obviously, was working away jolting down notes, when he heard the door open. He looked up, as shock spread across his face.

"Kana?" He said in barley a whisper. She nodded.

"Hi Hatori." She smiled sweetly.  
OoOoOoOoO

**At Shigure's house**

Everyone was gathered there for the welcome back party. They all wanted to surprise Nicky, Parker, and the cast for doing so much for them so they threw a very large party and told them to dress formally.

It was all Tohru's idea and everyone else helped. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momitchi, and Hiro were all dressed smartly in dark tuxes jackets and black not to tight skinny jeans.

While Tohru was wearing a dark spaghetti strap dress/kimono with silver flower designs that reached just below her knees with sky blue flats, her hair was tied up in a bun with a few curls hanging here and there while Kisa was in a silky orange kimono/dress with pink sakura blossoms on it, her hair was hanging down as it usually is and she looked adorable.

Shigure wasn't home because Haru said that if he left he would get the whole cast's autograph for him and his editor and he happily agreed.

Maku was pacing as he walked up and down the kitchen followed closely by Kyo. They were finally going to suck it up and tell Nicky and Parker their true feelings and they were beyond nervous.

Maku sighed as he took a seat on a lone chair in the kitchen and looked up at Kyo, "You do know I truly am sorry for leaving...don't you?"

Kyo immediately stopped pacing, "...What?"

Maku sighed once more as he ran a hand through his untidy dark brown hair that stuck up at odd ends, "I mean...the only reason I left with out telling you was...because I was afraid"

Kyo's eyes immediately widened. The guy who had jumped off roofs and pulled pranks on Akito and never refused a dare was admitting he was afraid of...saying goodbye.

Maku looked up, never looking more like a lost puppy with his big green eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Kyo sighed, "You...are really something...even though you acted like an idiot for not saying anything...I forgive you because...your my brother"

Maku looked up grinning as he spoke, "And brothers stick together"

"But now, I'm a little more afraid." Maku said uneasily. He didn't know what to say, same as Kyo. Kyo just nodded.

"Besides, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Kyo yelled.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nicky and Parker had quietly snuck out of the room to leave Hatori and Kana alone as they slowly approached each other like animals and started exploring the Sohma estate.

And thanks to Parker's quick thinking they snuck quietly past Akito after Nicky sneezed very loudly, tripped, and knocked over an expensive looking vase.

Suddenly Nicky's phone beeped. Haru had sent her a text that said to meet up at Shigure's house and to dress formally and to bring the cast too.

Parker nodded, "Let's go tell Kana"

They ran to Hatori's office narrowly missing Akito after Nicky tripped and knocked over a flower pot...again. ("What can I say, I'm prone to knocking over things")...("NICKY!")

They were going to invite Kana and Hatori to Shigure's house, well Parker was but Nicky had suspicions that they wouldn't want to come because they would want to "catch up" And once Nicky voiced her opinions she got a loud scolding from Parker.

But Nicky's suspicions turned out to be true when the two girls opened Hatori's office door and found Kana and Hatori making out on Hatori's desk and...other things that left the two scarred for life.

They had called a limo and made there way up to their mansion where everyone was just waking up...after all it was still very early and after waking up at seven every morning they all wanted to sleep in.

So the guys, after getting lost many times finally found the gift shop where they found appropriate clothes.

Jack put on one of his own dark purple not to tight skinny jeans and got a formal white button down shirt with a white and purple striped tie.

Johny had on dark green skinny jeans and a formal white button down shirt with a dark green clip on tie.

And Odd also wore teal blue skinny jeans and a light blue almost white button down with a sky blue and white striped tie.

Meanwhile, while Parker was in her room getting ready Nicky, had taken Destiny and Ariana up to her room and into her closet to find something for them to wear which wasn't that hard.

Destiny ended up wearing a dark gold strapless dress that came up a little bit above her knees and flared out on the end with designer beads at the top and gold high healed converse.

Ariana had put on a dark blue dress that reached above her knees with thick shoulder straps and a bright blue and black striped sash that wrapped around her right shoulder and went just above her waist with one black and one blue converse.

While the two girls put a little bit of make up on, Nicky put on a silky white dress that looked like a bunch of black and white newspaper was glued on stylishly with a bright gold star on her shoulder that stretched to her back. The dress was a few inches below her waist meaning it was really short but Nicky put on black high top converse that reached all the way to her knees and that made up for the really short dress.

Destiny and Ariana gushed at Nicky's outfit, ogling at where she got it. After brushing their hair (they decided to leave it down) they asked Nicky where she bought it.

Nicky smiled, "I got a bunch of dresses, shorts, and shirts just like this from Italy"

Ariana's eyes lit up, "Guess what the director told me" she grinned at the two girls.

Destiny motioned for Ariana to go on and she did, "He said that we all get to go to Hollywood for the red carpet premier instead of the Caribbean, you should totally wear that dress"

Nicky grinned, showing two rows of her pearly white teeth, "I can't wait!"

The walked down stairs where Parker and the guys where waiting for them.

Parker was dressed in a black dress with red flower designs the color of blood. The dress reached a few millimeters above her knees and her hair was half up half down letting her blue bangs complement her face.

She smiled, "Let's do this"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
As they walked out of the limo, they seemed to be moving in slow motion...to everyone in Shigure's house at least because they all looked like super models that just jumped out of a magazine.

Johny knocked on the door and Tohru answered, smiling, "Come on in"

Parker and Nicky looked at the inside which was decorated with balloons and streamers of all colors all over the place.

"WOW!" Parker said slowly. "You really decorated huh?"

Tohru nodded. "We wanted to have a big celebration."

Nicky looked around, her eyes landing on Kyo, blushing, she looked away. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't, but she...liked him. A lot. Hopefully, he felt the same way.

Kyo was talking to Maku. 'I wonder what he's talking about?' Nicky wondered. She looked over at Parker who was walking away from the crowd into the backyard. Parker was always a nature person, and, she hated crowds, like, HATED them. She wasn't claustrophobic, she just hated it.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicky spotted Maku edge out of the room to follow Parker. Nicky grinned to herself. It was about time he confessed his 'undying love' to Parker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parker's POV

Wow I can't believe the movie is already over. Everything's gone by so quickly it literally took my breath away. I still have a hard time thinking that _**I'M**_ in Fruits Basket. It's amazing.

"Hey Parker" Maku stepped out of the back door and approached me as I stood there awkwardly thinking out my options. I CAN'T BELIEVE MAKU'S ALONE WITH ME...AGAIN AND HE DIDN'T CALL ME ELLIE! (Thank God)

That's another thing. I don't know why but I always feel so warm inside when he looks at me with those amazing eyes, the way his hair shines when the sun catches it. The way his lips form into a pout every time Nicky steals bacon from his plate. Those soft kissable lips.

I froze in the middle of my trances. Did I just think Maku's lips are kissable...

__

Maku's one of my best friends, I can NOT have a crush on my best friend...can I.

"-And I completely understand that you don't feel the same way but...I really like you Parker"

And once again I snapped out if my trance and stared at him. I could tell he had rehearsed this many, many times but it's too bad I didn't pay attention.

"...What"

Maku sighed and ran a hand through his untidy dark brown hair, "I like you...will you be my girlfriend?"

Maku looked down. His large green orbs staring at me hopefully and before I could stop my self I grabbed his tie pulling him towards me and crashing my lips onto his. I pulled away.

"I guess." I said. He looked like a little kid being offered to go to Disneyland for free. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He smirked and pulled me close.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nicky's P.O.V._

I walked over to Kyo. Urgh, he was talking to Haru. I flicked him in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo turned and saw it was me. "I mean- hi?" I rolled my eyes. Why were boys so stupid? But this stupid, was cute. I rubbed my arm. I looked behind him, the person he was talking to was gone.

"Nicky?" Kyo said slowly. I turned my attention to him and smiled warmly. "Um...Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I said. Kyo dragged me away from the crowd. Then, he took a deep breath. "I-I've been having weird feelings for-"

I smiled, knowing what he was going to say. "Yes?"

"You." Kyo said.

"And you're trying to say what?" I said. I knew he hated this, but I, loved it and I knew he knew I was doing this for a reason.

"I like you...a lot." Kyo said quickly. I looked down.

Nicky smiled and looked away.

Any other girl would have been blushing like crazy but Nicky felt normal around Kyo, like she knew him her while life.

"So..." Kyo said as he rocked back and forth on his heals...," Do you feel the same way"

Nicky stood up on her tip toes and places and tentative kiss on Kyo's lips and she felt the corners of his mouth turn.

"Does that answer you question"

Kyo grinned goofily, "I don't know...kiss me again so I could be sure"

Nicky rolled her eyes as Kyo's lips crashed onto hers own and he shut her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Everything was going perfect. Everyone had found their other half and all was well. And at that moment both Nicky and Parker felt that Cloud 9 had kidnapped them forever. Everything was...perfect.

THE END!

**THAT YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS**

ILuvZero and Pocky yum, xXemLyXx, SkyEra, AngelofDarkness21, Tikarose, awsome369, evioletfox, AND Saphyrre! You guys have all stuck with me to the end I am extremely grateful! So a mega thanks! And I also would like to give one of my **BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD** a shout out! Thanks a load for helping me write this and it's just sad to see that the story is already done! Once again thank a bunch!

XOXOXOXO

~Star Viky


End file.
